Heroes School
by crazysane
Summary: I was just thinking about a school for 'special' people...
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I was thinking about. I don't really care if you review. This is set about 5 years after the whole thing that's happening right now on the show. I don't own any of the Heroes people. **

_**A press conference is being held in New York City, at Kurby Plaza, by Tracy Strauss. **_

"Not everyone, is the same. We're taught this from the moment we're old enough to understand. We're taught to accept people different then us, we're taught to help and learn from them.

"But at the same time, people are afraid of what they don't know, which is why I'm here. Not many of you know what I'm referring to when I say Building 26, but those of you who do should be thankful that I'm trying to prevent something like that from happening again.

"There are people among you, all of you, who are not ordinary. They can do wonderful things. And I would like those people to please come forward."

A pretty blonde girl walks to the stage, an Indian man, and a man in a police uniform following close behind her.

The crowd gasps as two Asian men suddenly appear on stage. A woman with spiky blonde hair darts through the crown and onto the platform. Then finally two men with black hair come from the sky to hover above the others for a moment.

"Now, I'm going to let my friend Peter Petrelli take over."

One of the flying men comes to stand in front of the podium.

"Five years ago, a very well known man named Nathan Petrelli got it into his head to hunt down people with abilities. He said they were reckless, they changed people, and they would end up destroying the world.

"He was right, there were people who possessed these abilities, and not all of them were nice. But he ignored the fact that the others weren't just willing to sit and do nothing while the counterparts wrought havoc. Those others saved so many lives, without anyone knowing. And without asking anything in return.

"Everyone on this stage has abilities, and they were all hunted by Nathan's team. Sadly, my brother was killed, and I still loved him to the day he died, I still do. Even though we had very different ideas.

"Once again, the people with abilities will be taking care of themselves. My friend Claire over here got her powers in high school. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know who to turn to, and if she could, she probably would've killed herself.

"To stop something like that from happening again, we're opening a school. Not quite like the X-Men, seeing as everyone will know what goes on at this one, and we don't have the kind of funding for jets. Anyway, this school will be for children with abilities, a boarding school. Everything in the curriculum will be exactly the same as in regular school, and students will be accepted at the age of 12 and the only thing different will be mandatory classes for every grade in control. Taught by my good friend, Gabriel Gray." The other black haired man looked up and smiled, and stepped up to the podium.

"Peter forgot to mention one thing, seniors will be allowed to take a class called Practical Application, taught by my friends Hiro Nakamura and Claire Bennet, where they'll learn to use their unique abilities in real life situations. Advanced Biochemistry will be taught by Mohinder Suresh, who is currently working on a formula to tell whether or not people will develop abilities. Daphne and Ando will be the Phys. Ed. Instructor for all grades, and I pity those kids.

"Our head of security will be Matt Parkman, don't worry, he has ways of knowing whether something will happen. Peter Petrelli will be taking over as principal, and Tracy Strauss will be handling all public affairs.

"Any students who display violent tendencies towards others by use of his or her gifts will be disciplined, and if this behavior continues then they will be stripped of their abilities.

"If you're asking yourself why this isn't being done right now, all students will be given a choice as to whether or not they'll keep their powers. But stifling them automatically is like cutting off the hand of someone with good aim, just because they could do harm with it, doesn't mean that they will. The phone lines are open, anyone, old or young will be offered help. Just because we only start teaching at 12 doesn't mean we won't take others in. Any questions you have can be directed to Ms. Strauss, soon to be Mrs. Gray." He smiled and walked off the stage, cameras flashing, and people shouting, with his fellow heroes.

**I killed off Nathan 'cause he sucks, Tracy and Gabe are gonna get together because I think they would be good for each other. Sylar isn't Sylar anymore because I think that 5 years are enough time to change him. If you didn't like it, I don't really care. If you loved it, then that's awesome, and if you're reading this and wishing that I would continue, or you have a really cool idea for a fic, go ahead. Just tell me, so I can read it. **

***Abby**


	2. an

**This is just me, if there are people who want me to continue this story, I will gladly do so. I just don't have nearly enough characters. If you guys have ideas for OCs and plotlines, those would be great. Give me some material and I will give you a story! Anyone who helps gets mentioned, and if anyone has an idea of there own that they want to write, that would be great, just tell me what it's about and the title so that I can find an read it! (Not to steal)**

***Abby**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a starter chapter. I don't even really know if I'm going to actually write this story, I need more OCs. This is a character I got from Lara-Van, and I'm told she might be in other works. Other Heroes will be coming, even if they weren't mentioned in the first chapter. If you want more, you have to give me more to work with. So review! **

***Abby **

I couldn't believe what I was seeing on the TV. They were really telling, telling everyone. About us, about what we could do. And they were making a school?

My name is Kara Hemingson. I live with my dad. And I just learned about all this a month ago. I didn't know that I could absorb energy, I didn't know that I could create explosions with that energy, and until today I most certainly didn't know that there were other people who could do stuff even remotely like this.

I felt my hand tingle, looking down I saw that it was laying near an electrical outlet, a thin spark leaking from the plug and into my fingers.

_Damn, gotta get rid of it. _I stood up and walked outside, making my way into the shed at the back of our house.

My dad said it looked more like a nuclear test facility. Could I absorb nuclear energy? Anyway, this is where I… practiced.

If I didn't let out the energy I had collected, bad things tended to happen. I still remember the day in car…

_"Dad, where are we going?"_

_"Just wait and see."_

_"I really think I need to get out of the car." My hands were starting to get warm._

_"Just hold on a second, we'll be there soon."_

_"No dad-" the energy flew from my palms and blasted us off the road, I was so scared… _

But that's all in the past, maybe I could go to this school. Maybe I wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

Then I heard someone opening the door to my house, we have a very old door.

Forgetting about the release, I crept through the back yard making as little noise as possible.

Sneaking in through the open screen door, I darted into the hall and hid beneath a coffee table, for once being happy about my short size.

There were two men in the living room, a tall black man, and a man with horn rimmed glasses.

Bright red hair though, I could do without that.

"I can see the top of your head, you might as well come out."

I rolled out from underneath the table and stood before the two men. I could tell just by looking that the black guy wasn't the talker.

"Look, you're probably pretty confus-"

"Confused, at the sight of two strange men in my house? Nah, just wanted to know if you were thirsty."

"That's quite a temper you've got there, matches your hair." He smiled at his own joke.

"And that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard when referring to my hair color." I said, smiling back.

Then my dad walked in.

"Oh hon, I see you've met Mr. Bennet and his associate, they're here to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"Honey, you must have heard. They have a school, I'm not trying to get rid of you, but they called me, and they said you could come, no cost. For the first year anyway. But, I love you-"

"Wait I get to go a school for kids with super powers and you're apologizing?" Without waiting for a reply I ran up the stairs and started packing.

**I hope you guys like it. And I'm sorry if this isn't quite how you imagined in Lara-Van, I did my best. Anyway, if you want more I need more people. Guys to, we need a few love interests. Please, send me things, review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a ton of characters, so right now, I'm good on that front. But currently I'm just introducing the main characters, and how they come to be at the school, (kinda like they did on Heroes). Anyway, I have no idea what happens when they get to the school. So plot lines would be awesome. Later I might need more characters though. I actually don't own anyone in this chapter, but Brokenforeternity does, so… read, enjoy, and review!! **

Being different isn't as cracked up as they make it sound. Sure you get the novelty of being able to do something that no one else can. But all those other people are bitter and jealous, and they just end up pushing you out, even if they are family.

I'm Benvolio Blake, ha ha get over it, my name's an alliteration. And no, I don't go by BB. I go by Ben. Stupid Shakespeare loving parents.

I'm a freak, I get reminded that every single day by my wonderful mother and father. They used to be terrified of me, now they just hate me. It's not like they didn't have a good reason to be afraid of me, I could turn into a bear and rip their faces off. But I don't like bears, they're too bulky.

In fact, initial horror at the discovery of the fact I could turn into any animal I wanted is the reason I have my best friend, Casper. He's about 3'4", he has kind of skunky brown and black hair, like all over him. Huge teeth, absolute beast. Did I mention he was a German Sheppard?

There was a knock on my door, (to my closet sized room in the basement). It was my sister, Rosalind.

"Did you hear about this?"

"Yeah, 'cause mom and dad got me a TV."

"Whatever, this isn't the best time to be sarcastic. Look." She handed me the newspaper, and the title jumped out at me.

_**Specials School; For the Genetically Gifted**_.

I read on. It was a school for people like me. Other people with abilities. I could get out of here, I could be with people who actually understood me. Casper had jumped on my bed and was reading with me.

"You need to go." He said. "This is the best opportunity available to you." Did I forget to say I could talk to animals too?

"I will, I mean, if mom and dad let me." Rosalind was looking at me like I was crazy. She was pretty good as far as older sisters go, at least she still talked to me.

"Benvolio!" My dad calling my name was not something I was used to, or looking forward to.

I looked as Casper, who nudged my shoulder and jumped off the bed. I followed him and Rose upstairs.

"Yeah dad?" He and my mom were standing together holding hands in the center of the living room. Behind them was a blonde woman, and a man with slicked back black hair. The woman smiled and walked towards me.

"Benvolio, this Ms. Strauss, and Mr. Gray. They're here to take you."

I recognized them from the newspaper, but I might as well mess with them before I go.

"So you're finally getting rid of me? Is there like some kind of law that you can't abandon a child for adoption just 'cause you feel like it? Are these people here to take me to a lab or something?"

"Ben," the man spoke, his voice was deep, and somehow sinister. "I know how you feel. I know what's it's like to be rejected for something that you have no control over. But over-doing things like this makes you as bad as them. Go pack." He glared at my parents.

I started up the stairs. "Can Casper come?" the woman looked at my dog.

"What can you do?" Ms. Strauss asked.

"I can turn into animals and talk to them."

"There's room in the car." Mr. Gray replied.

"Fine."

Twenty minutes later, I was hugging Rose goodbye, and waving at my parents. Then I was gone.

**Um… I don't know where the school is. It needs to be somewhere secluded and preferably surrounded by woods, and maybe a lake. You guys should find me a location, huh, huh. Yeah… REVIEW! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is not the usual writer of crazysane's stories, this is literally her evil twin. Don't let this fact stop you from reading because I got a higher grade on my writing test than she did, so technically, I'm a better writer!! Plus, I threatened her with a knife if she didn't let me write my character, not really! Or really…?**

**Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**, I love those happy face deals! They are the shittt!!**

I was walking through the airport, which was frickin cold and smelled like feet. I looked at the newspaper I was carrying to make sure I was straight on where the school was.

See, I had a power, but my twin didn't. I hadn't yet told my parents, so me and my sis devised this wicked awesome plan to fake a school transfer trip to Germany. When I got to the school, I would call my parents, tell them my secret, and hide from them till the summer term. Abby actually did go to Germany though, and I prayed that she had found her flight alright.

All of a sudden, this weird guy came up to me.

"The location they put in the paper is a lie, so that anxious parents and protesters don't flock to the school." His breath smelled like cigarettes, and voice shook a little as he whispered in my ear.

"Ok, can you tell me what plane I'm supposed to catch then?" Perhaps you're questioning the fact that I didn't question this strange dark haired man. Well, I figure what he said made sense. Plus, he kinda looked like that serial killer, turned control teacher guy.

The man took me to a gate that was strangely empty. He escorted me to a first class seat then just left.

Wow, that was strange. Then the plane began to move. I put on my seatbelt, closed my eyes, and took a nap. I'm just one of those people who can relax in any situation. Any situation at all.

I woke to the smell of burning plane engine. How do I know what burning plane engine smells like? Well, I think its just one of those things you know, but anyway, the plane was burning. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the cockpit. There was nobody there. I checked coach. Again nobody.

So, I went to the cockpit, busted out the emergency parachute, and jumped out the door.

And no, I have no parachuting experience, unless you count watching every single episode of Man vs. Wild. Bear is so sexy!!

That move seems to be one of the stupider things I've done, but hey, I'm not dead.

I hit a canopy of bright green. The humidity of the place caused sweat to pour off of me as I climbed down the tree I had landed on. I smelled a wonderful mixture of rain and life as I walked through the forest. Maybe I had landed in a rainforest or something. The place was great. Everything was so alive.

Hmmm… What to do, what to do? I mean seriously, what do you do in the jungle?

My mind drifted to a couple of hours earlier in the airport. It seemed pretty obvious now that that guy had tricked me. If I ever get to that school, I'll have to tell someone.

The hours crawled by, and I got sick of walking. I sat down by a stream and tried to find someone who could help.

Deep breaths, eyes closed, one picture, one picture only. Peter Petrelli, the guy opening the school. I dipped one finger into the stream and swirled it around in the cool, green water. The whispers started, all the drops, pick me, talk to me. I showed them the picture and they showed me Peter.

This was of course past tense, but I got to see what he was doing. I had been following his face for a while actually. Just paperwork in his office, then he drank the water I was seeing through and that was that.

See, I'm a water chick. Anything with water, I can do it. Freeze it, steam it, slap people in the face with it, I'm your girl. Well, I'm not that good. But I've got this seeing thing down pretty well. See, water has been everywhere. It sees everything you know? When I ask it to, the water shows me the people I want to see. It's a pretty cool power, but also super dangerous. The first time the water spoke to me, it showed me what its like to be in a washing machine. I was trapped in the spin cycle for an hour. I'll never think of laundry the same.

The stream quietly bubbled beside me. I was so tired. Forget Bear and his stupid climb a tree or get eaten by tiger's advice. All the protection I need is by the water, if I can make it do what I want in time. The lullaby of the stream sent me to my dream.

I woke to the sound of growling. It was a very ominous noise, kind of frightening. So I was extremely glad that I saw a black man standing in the bushes a few feet away.

"Keep calm, there is a large tiger just to you right, don't look." I turned my head and saw a large tiger just to my right.

"I told you not to look! Now come slowly towards me-"

I was freaked out, I jumped up and the tiger sprang at me, I twisted my arms, and a rope of water flung itself at the tiger, who ran away whimpering.

"That was quick thinking, but if you had listened to me, you could have avoided using your abilities."

"That was an accident, hey, you said abilities, can you get me to the school?" A man with big glasses came up behind him.

"You can not just run off in the forest like that, are we going back to the school now or what?"

"Yes, and we have an extra passenger."

**My sister was too lazy to write the rest of the chapter because she isn't a writer, she's an artist. And we all know how lazy that lot can be… Anyway, this is actually me. I hope you guys liked this, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got so many characters, I'm not gonna get to put any of mine in here. Sigh… oh well. This character is courtesy of Lara-Van. And I would just like to say that there is a difference between cloning and controlling. I don't own anyone in this story; hope you guys enjoy what I make the people do though. Oh and the chapter before this one took place like 2 days before the first chapter, not my fault, I didn't write that last one. Read, enjoy, and review. **

"OMG! Mom!" I ran downstairs so fast I almost tripped. In the living room, my mom was glued to the TV.

"Honey, are you seeing this?"

"Yeah, can I go, please, can I go?" They had a school, a school for people like me. A school where I wouldn't have to hide who I was, a school that wouldn't depress me. I took a quick glance at the zig-zag scars on the inside of my arm.

"Of course, of course I'll let you go. I'll make some calls, you go get packed." I jogged up the stairs and into my room.

My name is Marina Whittaker. I have super powers. It's not anything fun, trust me, its just kinda… annoying. You try not being able to go to the pool because you might end up putting the whole west coast under water. I can cause floods, like huge ones. I clone the water molecules and that's that.

I begin throwing clothes into a suitcase on my bed. And doing this, I realize that I don't where a lot of bright colors, oh well.

Ten minutes later my mom calls me down. I grab my suitcase and the other bags.

There are two men sitting on the couch, one is black, the other has these huge glasses. A short girl with bright red hair is leaning against the wall.

"A picture would last longer." She said sarcastically.

"I would take one if I thought it wouldn't break the camera." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Marina, this is Mr. Bennet and his associate. They're going to take you to the school." My mom looked about ready to cry. I hated it when people cried, I had no idea what to do.

So I walked over and hugged mom, she burst into tears.

"Mom, don't cry, seriously mom, please don't cry. I'll write, and call, and um… "

"Ms. Whittaker, you're welcome to visit after first semester. We're not trying to take your daughter away from you." Mr. Bennet stood.

"Thank you. Now Marina, you be good, and I don't want to hear them calling me because you were too busy listening to that IPod of yours to pay attention in class, don't back sass, and don't get into trouble. I love you."

"I love you to mom." Then I followed Mr. Bennet out to the car.

()()()()()()()()

"So, what's your power?" The girl who had just gotten in the car was about a foot taller than me, with dark hair and green eyes. She was kinda heavy set, but in a way that made you know she wouldn't look good skinny.

"I can like, clone water molecules and make floods."

"That's cool." I said, a crazy smile spreading across my face.

"What about you?"

"I like, suck up energy from stuff and then, I can release it."

"Like through explosions?"

"Basically." She was looking at me like she couldn't believe what I was saying. I liked this girl.

"So, what's your name?"

"Marina, and yours?"

"Kara."

Mr. Bennet looked at us through the rear view mirror. "Are you girl's hungry? We can stop to get something before we go to the airport."

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

We pulled up to a McDonalds, the drive in was really crowded so Mr. Bennet and the Haitian just went inside to order.

"Show me." Marina held out her cell phone and started to get out of the car.

"Show you what?" I followed her.

"What you can do. Just, suck up the energy from my phone, I'll charge it later."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. I barely have a handle on this thing."

"Practice makes perfect."

"Alright, but I don't need your phone, I still have some discharge I need to get rid of from earlier."

We snuck around to the back of the McDonalds, and found a dirt covered wall.

"This is good." I failed to notice the cardboard boxes.

Closing my eyes and breathing evenly, I raised my palm and felt it begin to warm up. Usually, the heat filled my whole hand and then let out a single directed explosion.

This time though, I felt the heat converge to the center of my palm.

"Kara, you should open your eyes." I had felt the heat begin the dissipate, and there was something off about Marina's voice.

I opened my eyes, and saw a thin beam of light shooting from my hand.

"Don't move."

"What are you talking about?!" I was freaked out, and when I turned to face her the beam grazed the stacks of cardboard boxes, instantly lighting them on fire.

"I told you not to move!" I closed my hand as the beam thinned out.

"You also told me to come back here in the first place!"

"You didn't have to listen to me!"

"DO SOMETHING!!"

Marina looked nervous for a second, then she steeled herself and walked over to a puddle near the fire. She stuck her finger in, and held her breath.

I should've done the same.

Instantly we were surrounded by water, the fire was out, and Marina pulled out her hand.

We must've looked half drowned; the back of the store, and half the parking lot was covered with water. The two of us were lying face up on the ground, sopping wet.

"Did we really just do that?" Marina asked, sounding half asleep.

"I think so." And then we both burst out laughing. That was how Mr. Bennet found us; soaking wet and cracking up.

As he shuffled us into the car, I swear I heard the Haitian say, "This is the start of a very chaotic friendship."

**I hope Marina's up to snuff Lara-Van, you said that she a Kara were best friends so… Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please Review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is from somebody who didn't bother to log in, seriously, that's how they signed it. I like this character, but I know one person who doesn't. Anyway, if you're out there somebody who didn't bother to log in, tell me if I did the character right. **

***Abby**

No one knows me. There may be people who think they know me, but they don't. My name's Cam, I never look the same, not if I can help it. I can be anybody you want me to be, anybody except myself.

The people I was staying with knew that I had an ability, they were really good about it. My foster family, Mark and Joan. I was homeschooled for the obvious reasons, and they liked me, but they didn't love me. And how could I expect them to, since I only just liked them?

So I heard about the school, and I knew I had to go there, maybe there, I could find someone like me. Someone who knew what it was like to not wanna be yourself.

I was leaving, and Mark and Joan would probably never see me again.

"Cam! Come on and get some breakfast!" I rolled out of bed, and shook my head to clear it. I pulled on jeans and, a t-shirt and a jacket. Then I walked over to the mirror.

My hair was bleach blonde, I was about 5'2", and my eyes were bright pink.

I closed my eyes, and visualized the person I wanted to be, black hair, purple highlights, tannish skin, dark blue eyes, and about five foot even.

I felt a cool sort of feeling spread through my body, washing out the old and bringing in the new.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself. Perfect. Except the age, I wish could look older, but I haven't got that bit down just yet.

Just before I went downstairs, I added a sick hollow look to the whole thing. It had to be done.

"Hey Joan." I called weakly as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Cam, not looking so good."

"Yeah, I just feel, ugh… you know?"

"Yeah," she handed me a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. "Do you need anything, want me to pick something up at the store?"

"Are you going?"

"If you need me to."

"Could you maybe get some sprite, crackers, Pepto?"

"Yeah, I'll be back soon, but try to eat something okay." She smiled at me, and it made me want to blow the whole thing.

But I couldn't, if I did, I could just end up getting her and Mark in trouble.

When Joan was gone, I wiped the sick from my face, pulled out the bag I had packed the night before, and walked out the door.

()()()()()()()()

I was sitting on the ground by the lake. Classes would start in a few days, some of the kids were already here. I needed all the quiet time I could get.

I sighed. Tracy was nice to be with when you needed quiet. I missed her. She was off in Europe, trying to get some kids from over there.

Something moved behind me, I stood and turned around. There was a girl lying on the ground, she looked half dead.

I ran over to her and scooped her up, she had dark skin, black hair, and was small. Then I felt a tingle, the same as when someone's lying, except much, much stronger.

Ignoring it, I ran back to the school.

()()()()()()()

I heard people talking above me.

I am so stupid, just because I got away with hitchhiking for like a week does not mean it was a good idea to walk to Lake Michigan, and to the school.

If it hadn't been for that guy. I recognized him from the press conference; he was the one who could fly. Well, one of the one's.

"She's fine, just dehydration and exhaustion." The voice spoke with an Indian accent.

"Does she have an ability?"

"As far as I can tell, we won't know what until she wakes up."

"Shapeshifting." I answered without thinking, I usually didn't.

I opened my eyes to find an Indian man, and the man who must have taken me here staring down at me.

"I can shapeshift, not very well, I've a ways to go."

"How old are you?" The Indian man asked.

"How old do I look?"

"17, or 16."

"Then that's how old I am."

"Is that what you really look like?" the man who could fly was looking intensely at me.

"No."

"Are you gonna show us what you really look like?"

"Not any time soon."

They looked at each other, then the flying man walked out of the room.

"My name is Dr. Suresh, what's yours?"

"Cam."

"Short for…"

"Chameleon."

**Hope you guys like this chapter, I'll have some more up soon, at least I hope. And I'm gonna be really mad if someone dies on the show tonight who is in my fic, that would ruin the whole thing! Anyway, please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**This is another character from Lara-Van, she's really good at this. Anyway, I hope you guys like this, I think that this guy is going to introduce some much needed non-superpower related drama. Oh, and for all the cool people who sent me characters older then 19, I will use them, they're gonna be teachers. If you want to send one, that's okay, but I don't need many. Anyway, here's the newest chapter of my story!! REVIEW!!!**

**PS. Elle isn't dead, her dad is though, and I'm sorry, Lara I have to tweak your character, if I don't the dates will be all screwy, but I'll tweak my story to. I'm gonna change it from five years, to 10, just for you Lara, so I put the whole thing that spawned this character at about 2 years from now in the series, plus the whole nine months or whatever, that makes this kid about 13, not 17. Sorry.**

The crazy thing is that she actually wanted me to go.

We were watching the news together, eating tacos, pretty much the only thing that she can cook, when the press conference came on. She freaked out, it's a wonder she didn't blow out the whole block.

A school for people like me, where we get to learn to use our abilities, to a certain extent at least.

What would it be like? It was somewhere near Lake Michigan, that was nice. Would their be dorms, separate rooms, suites for like five kids?

Would mom get to visit?

Everything went so fast after that night.

"Honey, you're going to this school."

" I thought so."

"But, people like me and you can be unpredictable, so I want you to be careful, okay?"

"Yeah mom."

"And, if you can then you should call me as much as you can."

"Yeah mom."

Why did she just go on and on like this. You would think that someone like Elle Bishop would be a bit less overprotective. I mean, I'd heard the stories, I knew what she did when she was younger. But whatever, she was just trying to keep me safe. Parents would do anything to protect their kids.

I went to the airport one week after the press conference. I took some sleeping pills just before I left and slept the whole way there.

Electro magnetism and planes don't mix.

People were supposed to be meeting me when I got there, they would take me to the school, classes would start a few days after that.

()()()()()()()()()

"I can't tell him." I wrung my hands, sparks flashing from my fingers like they always did when I was nervous.

"You have to, it's just gonna be worse if he finds out on his own." Claire was sitting on the desk in my office. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He used to be a serial killer, and he tried to kill me like eight times, why give him another reason?"

"He needs to know."

"Who needs to know what?" We both turned as Gabriel walked into the room.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Claire gave me a dirty look.

"Hey Peter, Mo's gotta look after that girl from the woods, do you think you could come with me to pick up the new kid?"

"Of course he'll come, he's not doing anything." Claire gave me her brightest smile and skipped out of the room. I would have to stab her later.

"Yeah, I'll come."

10 minutes later we were in the car driving to the airport, and I knew I had to tell him sometime, this is Elle Bishops kid we're talking about here. Though I don't recall her getting married…

"Gabe, you remember Elle right?"

"Yeah…" he turned to me.

"Um… I had a thing with her."

He started laughing so hard I thought we were going to crash.

"So did I, did you think that this was gonna bother me? 'Cause it doesn't."

"Oh, okay. Hey we're here." Gabe turned into the airport parking lot. We walked inside and sat on the benches near where the people would be getting off.

"So do you know how old this kid is?"

"I'm 13." Suddenly there was a kid standing in front of us, he had dark black hair, and bright blue eyes. He was short and skinny.

_That kid looks an awful lot like me._

()()()()()()()()()()

After getting off the plane, I saw two men sitting and talking on a bench. They had a sign leaning against the side that said _**Robin Bishop.**_ They weren't holding it up though, so much for responsible adults.

I walked over to them, knowing it would take a while before they noticed me. It always did, I was small, and I blended really easily. The fact that I didn't talk much did nothing to help.

"So how old do you think the kid is?" I assumed they were talking about me, so I decided to answer. I didn't really feel like standing there anymore.

"I'm 13."

They both turned to look at me, and I saw the shorter man's face go pale.

His companion looked at the both of us and smiled, then he stuck out a hand.

"I'm Mr. Gray, and this is Mr. Petrelli, we're here to take you to the school."

"Alright, but do you think I could get something to eat first? I slept through the whole plane ride."

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do they have a McDonalds here?"

"They certainly do, what would you like?" So I told him. Then he told me to wait there with Mr. Petrelli.

So I sat down next to him, and that's when I realized…

_Mr. Petrelli looks an awful lot like me. _

**Hmmm… One night stand anyone? Well, if you're getting bored these intro chapters are just about finished, I've got two more guys and then we'll be good. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I want you guys to know that it wasn't my idea for Pete and Elle to have an illegitimate son that Peter never knew about. The credit on that goes to Lara-Van again, so do some other plot things that might happen in the story. Actually she has a story up called Rebel Angels (I think that's what it's called) with Kara Hemmingson, who she let me borrow for this story. It's really good, you should read it. **

**Anyway, I only have two more characters to introduce, and they're both guys. Any character that got submitted to me ****WILL ****be in the story, and just 'cause they don't have an intro chapter right now doesn't mean that they won't be vital to the plot later. So, enjoy this, and review. **

**P.S., don't do a story alert if you aren't planning on reviewing, its really rude and pointless.**

**P.P.S, I know it looks like I review my own stories with crazy random crap that doesn't make sense, but I don't, it really is my evil twin sister. I honest to God am one of the few people who can actually say that. **

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I did write the words, and I think that counts for something.**

I loved it. There is nothing better than going so fast that no one can see you, moving at such a pace that literally stops. I love that out of breath feeling I get after running cross country, literally.

It didn't always use to be like this. I didn't always used to be so fast, but I was good, and I knew it, there was no one who could beat me. No one who could even come close.

Or so I thought.

There was nothing on TV the night that I heard about it. But my dad is kinda in to the whole politics thing and said that we should watch this press conference.

So me and my family all watched, amazed as these people came onto the stage. Even the ones who didn't make some huge dramatic entrance didn't seem ordinary, there was something weird just rolling off them, something _extraordinary_.

I especially liked the zippy blonde girl. That is a race I would enjoy having.

As soon as Ms. Strauss said something about a school, I turned to my parents.

"Dad, you have to pause it."

"No, do you even realize what's happening? This is history in the mak-" He never got to finish his sentence.

I darted over and snatched the remote from his hands and was on the other side of the room in less than a second.

"I have something important I need to tell you guys."

"Kevin? What's going on? What did you just do?" Mom sounded so nervous, so light. I had always been bigger than her, she had always seemed small and strong to me. Now she just seemed small.

"I'm fast. I'm so fast, and it's the best thing in the world. I didn't want to tell, 'cause I didn't wanna freak you out. But now I have a reason to. I have got to go to this school. It's the only place where I'll actually be able to try in sports, where I can do my best and be able to sweat and worry that we might not win. This is the best opportunity I've ever had. You have to let me go."

"I'm not… I'm not so sure that's such a great idea. What if this is all just a scam? What if it's just some big stunt?" Dad half mumbled.

"I finally get the chance to actually work in my life and you won't let me?! Isn't this supposed to go the other way around?" I hate yelling at my dad.

"You have no right to say what I mean! You don't know what's going on in my head! I have given you everything you have ever asked for and you repay me by being a stubborn spoiled brat!"

"KEVIN AND JAMES BUCKWATER! CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Mom always did have a way of getting her point across. We both sat down wordlessly, our heads hung low.

"I am going to call a representative of the school. I will ask if there is somewhere we can meet them, or if they can talk to us. Then we will see what we'll be doing." She looked at us both and shook her head.

"I am very disappointed in the two of you. Kevin, go to bed." You would think that an 18 year old had better self respect, but mothers have there ways.

()()()()()()()()()()()

1 week later

"Kevin! Come downstairs, you need to take a shower before they get here!" My dad woke me up at like 8:30 in the morning.

I rolled out of bed and onto the floor, not really paying attention to anything that he had just said.

_Wait, who exactly is coming? _That got me moving, in 10 seconds I was in the shower, and in another 10 minutes I was dressed and downstairs. Mornings were always easy for me.

"Hey mom, who's coming?"

"Representatives from the school are coming to talk to us today. If all goes well, they might even take you with them."

"To the school?"

"Yes, to the school, so you might want to pack, just in case." You didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as she said it, I was up the stairs and back down again, this time with bags.

"Go put those back. Eager is tacky." Mommy Martha.

So I went back upstairs and heard the door open. It took all of my willpower to walk normally down the stairs.

In the living room with my father was a short girl with long blonde hair, and a tall Asian man with dark hair and glasses. They both smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hello, my name's Claire Bennet, but you can call me Claire, and this is Hiro Nakamura."

"Kevin Buckwater."

"It's nice to meet you. Your parents tell me that you want to come to our school."

"Yeah…"

"What can you do?" it was Hiro's turn to talk.

"I can run, really, really fast."

"Show me." Suddenly I could feel everything around me get slower, as if it wasn't already slow enough, and then it came to a stop.

I couldn't stand it, when I was younger I got diagnosed with A.D.D. Not to mention with a sever case of claustrophobia, the room seemed suddenly cramped and I knew I had to speed up.

"Very good." Mr. Nakamura was walking up to me. "I was skeptical for a second, but now I know better. You are very fast."

"Are you doing this?"

"I am the master of space and time. I can be anywhere in the world in the blink of an eye."

"Give me 3 and I'll meet you there."

He laughed, then everything started moving again, and I could stop running.

Claire turned to me. "You might even beat Daphne." She smiled.

"Um… I just want to know a few things before we send him off. Are we going to be able to visit? Can he write? Can he call? Is there anything in particular he needs?"

"Our goal is to make the students feel as comfortable as possible," Claire replied, I could tell this was a practiced speech.

"You can visit after first semester, we want to give the kids time to get to know people. He can write any time, and there will be specific times when he can call you, not during school hours unless it's an emergency. And again, we want them to be as comfortable as possible, so anything he had here he can have there."

"So is he in?" Fathers can be so blunt.

"He is. In fact if he's packed-" That's probably going to become a habit. I had my bags before anyone could tell I was gone.

"–then he can come with us right now." So after a tearful goodbye, and plenty if hugs and kisses, I was in a black SUV, and on my way to school.

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It was fun to write, I hope I captured the essence of your character Lara-Van. Anyway, REVIEW!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YEAH!! I'm so excited, this a character from ME! Not that I'm ungrateful for all the wonderful characters that I got, I'm gonna use all of them. But I just wanted to get a little bit of me in there, you know. Also, I want to say that I got like 4 shapeshifters, and I'm not surprised 'cause it's like the coolest power, but if you have a character that you want to send, then don't give them shapeshifter powers. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, please Review.**

**P.S. For anyone following the show (and if you aren't then you probably shouldn't be reading this) I think I know who Rebel is. **

_Not gonna get caught this time, not gonna get caught._

"Hey kid, get back here!" I was running as fast as I could. Which is pretty fast actually.

_Not as fast as that chick on TV the other night._

I wanted to go so bad. But my family is like dirt poor. There was no way I could go, not unless we could get the money.

That's why I'm running.

My name is Andrew Sinfeld, I'm 15, with sandy brown hair and freckles. And I can manipulate metal. Sometimes.

Earlier today I robbed a bank, just a small one. Not even like a business. It was a branch, they'll replace the money by tomorrow. Right?

I wasn't a thief by nature, not a good kid, but not a thief either. But it was easy, all I had to do was make the metal on the door of the vault pliable, then I could push through and be in and out before anyone noticed me.

So I snuck into the bank, and everything went off without a hitch. Until, I ran into a security guard getting out.

They were closing in on me. If they caught me I would get tried as an adult, I'm 15, they could send me to jail.

Suddenly there was a lady with spiky blonde hair standing in front of me, there was a man in black standing behind her.

"Kid, come with me." The blonde lady grabbed my arm, she looked so familiar.

"I'll take care of those guys." Said the man in black, he was kinda big.

Then I was gone, everything was moving so fast.

Now we're standing in front of the bank.

"Give it back."

"What?"

"You heard me, give it back."

I clutched the bag of money to my chest. "I can't, I need it so I can go to the school."

"Come on! You recognize me, don't you?"

I looked hard. "You're that speedy chick. You can't tell them, I just need to go, I need to learn how to get control…" next to us, a car started shaking.

"Kid, calm down, my name's Daphne, and that guy back there, his name is Matt. Tuition is free, we're government funded. Your mom called, she has your stuff packed already."

The car stopped rattling. "You mean I can go?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean. Now go put the money by the door. Then I'll take you home."

So I did. Half an hour later I was on my way to _**Lincolns' School for the Genetically Gifted. **_

**I don't think that this chapter was so good. It's weird, I finally have a character of my own and I write him worse than people I didn't make. Anyway, they get to go to their first class next! After that I think I'll switch to updating on a weekly basis, or something. This story is sucking up all my words (it's very greedy). You guys are gonna love it! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I know I said that they would actually be in class, but… This is gonna be a really short but really important chapter that's crucial to the whole plot. You just won't hear about it again for a really long while. And I promise that in the nest chapter, you'll get to see at least a few, if not all the characters in class together.**

**I don't own any of the Heroes people. Nor do I own Valkyrie Louise, she's the product of TwistedThursdays imagination. Same goes with Aaliyah Landria Nefita, who belongs to Tisa. Thanks for the OCs guys, tell me if you like 'em.**

"I mean, how could those idiots even be capable of making something like this? Who on Earth gave them the idea?" Mohinder was pacing the room. I still had no idea what he was doing here.

"You have to tell me what this is about. I can't help if I don't know."

"I want the others to be in here, have you called them yet?"

"All of the faculty?"

"No, only the members with abilities. And Noah." So I called.

One by one, Hiro, Ando, Daphne, Matt, Gabriel, Tracy, Claire, the Haitian, and Noah came into my office.

"Is that everyone?"

"No, we're still waiting for the two new teachers. Freshman Social Studies Aaliyah Nefita, and Freshman math Valkyrie Louise." Noah replied.

Then two women walked into the room, a Middle Eastern woman, about 5'8" with long blue black hair tied into a ponytail, her eyes were a warm, loving brown.

The other woman was tall and lean, with long, dark brown hair and grayish green eyes.

"Sorry we're late. I'm Aaliyah, and this is Valkyrie." Said the Middle Eastern woman.

"It' fine. Now Mohinder, tell us what this is all about."

"Three months ago I was at a convention, and was talking with some men about my father's book. About people with abilities.

"They were very intrigued by the possibility, and told them some things…"

"What kind of things?" Gabriel interrupted.

"Not about any of us, or anyone else with abilities. I shared with them some of my earlier research. Then 2 days ago I got a call. It was the same men from the convention. They had something big to show me.

"Apparently they had proved that people manifesting abilities was possible, and they had managed to create a formula."

"What kind of formula?" Claire was getting nervous, I could tell.

Mohinder looked from me to Gabriel. "The both of you, are able to retain more than one ability. The formula that the men created gives people with abilities the power to do that."

"So you mean, if I injected myself with this stuff, I could do more?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yes. But it's dangerous, it causes a lethal mutation in the cells of people without abilities. The men created this accidentally, but it's like a virus to ordinary people. It kills them.

"Which is why I took the formula, it's why I took the Haitian with me, so they wouldn't remember."

"And now we have to protect it?" Aaliyah looked at him.

"That's the idea."

"We can do it, after all, who is there to stand against us?"

"So Mo, what's this thing called anyway?" Daphne leaned into Matt.

"The Dextrious Key."

**Famous last words… anyway I hope you guys like this chapter. And thanks again to Tisa and TwistedThursday, I know your people didn't get such a big bit in this chapter, but they'll both have their days. I know the name's kinda stupid, but I was thinking like ambidextrous people can use both hands, and Peter and Gabe can use all the powers so… Please, REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, this is it, the chapter we've all been waiting for! If it sucks, then it's your fault for anticipating it's awesomeness before hand. You know what they say about when you assume things… Oh, and the last chapter is part of a plot thingy from Lara-Van, who is sorta like my number 1 reviewer. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Please REVIEW!! **

**I don't own any characters who provide a POV.**

I had been at the school for 2 days. And classes were about to start tomorrow. But apparently, there were some things that needed to be said, so all of us were filed into the auditorium.

I didn't like being around so many people. I did better with animals and outside, than with people in enclosed spaces. I wish they had let me take Casper.

The man I recognized as Peter Petrelli came up to the stage.

"It's good to see so many faces. I understand that those of you here might feel like outcasts, or freaks. But I want you know, that you don't have to feel that way anymore. Tomorrow, you guys start classes, but first I want to lay down some ground rules.

"There are 8 building with 4 floors each. Each floor has 4 suites, and each suite houses 5 students. The suites will not be separated by grade, or ability. There are four girl's suites, and four boys suites, if either is caught in the opposite room after 7:30, there will be consequences.

"There will be eight classes a day, first hour starts at 7:40, 45 minutes each and seeing as all the classes are in the same building, you've got 4 minute passing periods. Besides cores, there will only be two mandatory classes, Control, and P.E., which will be taken all year." There were a few groans at that. "And the last class is a free study period.

"The cafeteria separates the boys and girls suites. It's open for breakfast from 6-7:30, and dinner from 5-7, your teachers will tell you when you can leave for lunch.

"You are in charge of keeping your suites clean. If you have laundry, then you do it. We are not responsible for your style of living.

"Any student who decides that they will use their abilities to harm someone will be given in school suspension. If the problem persists, powers may be taken away.

"Okay, now to pull away from the rules. At the end of each grading period there will be a reward for student who managed to keep to the line. We'll spend one day at… somewhere, and you'll all be able to enjoy yourselves. But if you do anything, anything at all that might constitute as bad, then you're not going.

"Well, that all there is. Go back to your rooms, get a good nights sleep, and be ready for tomorrow!" He walked quickly off the stage. I was pretty sure that he didn't come up with any of that himself. Mr. Petrelli seemed like a confident guy, but not the type who likes to put people in boxes, not even really big ones.

I left the auditorium and walked back to my suite. It was on the first floor, so I used a side door and walked straight in.

For the past few days, I'd been in there by myself. No roommates, no one to talk to (except Casper) and that had been alright with me.

Not anymore.

There were four people sitting on the couch talking. They looked comfortable, and I was just going to walk away, when I noticed that Casper wasn't anywhere.

"Um… Did any of you guys see a German Shepherd?"

"Yeah." The person who answered was built like a football player, he had blonde hair, gray eyes, and was pretty tall.

"Where is he?"

"Well, I kicked him out."

"WHY?!"

"You're not allowed to have pets, especially dogs. Those things shed like crazy."

I felt myself quiver, I couldn't really control the shift when I was angry. Suddenly, a wave of clam washed over me.

A thin, tall black boy was walking towards me. He held out his hand, and I took it.

"Corey Smith, empath." He smiled at me. "Now what's all this about a dog?"

I took a few deep breaths, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this boy was the only reason I wasn't on all fours. "His name is Casper. I have permission to keep him here."

"Okay, well he can't have gone far, we'll go look for him."

Then the door opened, and Mr. Gray was standing in the threshold with Casper's head poking out from behind him.

"I found your dog."

"Thanks Mr. Gray."

"No sweat, just remember that you have to be with him when he's not in the room."

"Got it." I turned to glare at the boy.

Mr. Gray left, and Corey made it his duty to make sure we were all acquainted before bed.

"So, I'm gonna point, and you're gonna say your name and power." Yeah, it's stupid. And something told me that this would be the drill with most of my classes tomorrow.

He pointed to a boy sitting on the back of the couch, headphones in one ear. "Markus Glen, pyrotechnics." He put his fingers to his mouth like he was smoking, and blew out a thin stream of fire.

I wasn't that impressed.

The next boy was Ryan Edwards, he could create illusions.

And then my favorite-

"Kevin Buckwater, and I'm fast."

()()()()()()()()()()

"I don't wanna get up." I moaned. Kara hit me in the head with a pillow, and not for the first time I was glad that the two of us had gotten a suite together.

"You have to, you still need to shower and I'm starving."

"Why can't you just leave without me?"

"'Cause our first class it together and I wanna sit by you." In the main room, the stereo started blasting _Gives You Hell _by All American Rejects.

"TURN IT DOWN JACKIE!!" The sound lowered a bit, stupid technology controlling roommates.

I rolled out of bed, and walked to the bathroom, bumping into Karen. She was tall thin, a bit flat if you know what I mean, with pale blonde hair, and deep brown eyes. She had been reading a book, and the place keeper, a white feather, floated to the ground.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine, we both should have been paying more attention." She nodded and moved past me.

Showers aren't so fun. The whole time I have to just lose myself, I can't be thinking about anything consequential. So I plugged my IPod into the speakers and took a 10 minute shower.

After getting dressed, Kara and I headed towards the cafeteria, it was 7:20.

"You're gonna make me late." Kara said.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I pointed out.

"You would've missed me."

"Yes, because out of the three days that we've know each other, we've grown so close."

We were just about to get in line when a blur cut it front of us. After scraping the hair out of my eyes, I saw that there was a tall, buff blonde guy standing in front of us. And he was HOT!

Kara though, wasn't amused.

"So you think that just because you're faster than me, means you can cut?"

"Pretty much, besides this isn't the fifth grade. No one cares."

"I do, now get behind us."

"No, shortie, forget it."

That wasn't nice, people shouldn't make fun of others size. So without even thinking about it, I grabbed a bottle of syrup from a table and squirted it at his shirt.

"What the crap! You're frickin' crazy!" He ran off to go change.

"You didn't have to do that." Kara looked up at me.

"Yeah, but it was fun." We got our food and found a seat.

Three minutes later, the guy was standing in front of us. "Hope you're happy, the bells gonna ring in like 5 minutes and I don't-"

I pushed a plate of bacon and eggs at him. "We may not be the nicest people in the world, but we're not terrible." He sat down, smiled at the both of us, and started eating.

()()()()()()()()()()()

We found out that the guy Marina had dumped syrup on had the same first hour as us.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"Kevin Buckwater. And yours?"

"I'm Kara Hemmingson, and this is Marina Whittaker."

"Powers?"

"Isn't that being a bit nosy." Marina interjected.

"It would be, if this wasn't a school for super powered people."

I sighed. "I can absorb energy, and release it in explosions."

"And lasers!" Marina smiled.

"Yeah, and lasers." We were both trying hard not to laugh.

"What about you Whittaker? What can you do?"

"I make floods."

"'Nuff said. Keep you away from dams."

Then I looked at the time.

"Oh Crap! It's 7:39! We're never gonna get there in time!"

"Yeah we will." Kevin grabbed both of our hands. Then everything was a blur. We were in the room just as the bell rung. It was big, like someone had converted a gym into a classroom.

"I hope, that this won't become a habit for the three of you. Now take your seats." The man who spoke was wearing a black shirt with black slacks, and converse. He had really bushy eyebrows.

_That guy would make a great serial killer. _He looked scary, like he could hurt you without even thinking about it. But at the same time, I knew he wouldn't.

Marina, Kevin, and I took the last three seats left, at the very front of the room.

"Okay guys, my name is Mr. Gray. The point of this class is to teach you all to learn to control your powers, so you don't hurt anyone. I want us to go around the room and say our names and powers. In fact, I'll start. Gabriel Gray, telekinesis, among other things."

"Yeah, 'cause that was really descriptive." Mumbled Marina.

"Ah, did I mention super hearing, we'll start with you miss…"

"Whittaker, Marina Whittaker, I cause floods by cloning the water molecules."

They moved on to Kevin, and I felt my hand get warm. _Crap! _I hadn't noticed, but I was sitting right next to an outlet. I must have been so freaked about the first day that I didn't even notice I was soaking anything up. By the tingling in my hands, and the lights flickering in the room, I knew I needed to get this out.

"Mr. Gray, um-"

"Wait a bit, you're next."

"No I mean-" Too late, I could feel my hands getting hot, behind me, a boys eyes had gone white and he was scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.

I pointed my hands on the floor and prayed for a laser. No such luck.

I must have gotten more than I thought, the backlash knocked me towards the ceiling. And through the ash I could see kids freaking out, Marina was moaning on the ground, and Kevin was trying to shake her awake.

A small fire had started, and the sprinklers had come on. Then I realized I was still on the ceiling, I looked down to see Mr. Gray holding his arm in the air. Was he holding me up?

I didn't have that much time to think about it, because in her half conscious state had started a flood, and it wasn't going slow.

The class room was half filled with water. I'm pretty sure that the room is sound proof and airtight, considering what was supposed to go on in there.

"WHO DOING THIS!" shouted Mr. Gray.

"Her!" I pointed to Marina, Kevin was keeping them both up. Kids were flying up to the rafters. I saw Mr. Gray's hand swinging up and down like crazy.

_He really doesn't want us to get hurt. _

"Marina! You have to get a handle on this! Marina, can you hear me?!" Mr. Gray looked worried, and the water was still getting higher.

Then the door opened. All the water went rushing out, nearly carrying most of us with it.

Mr. Petrelli and a chubby man were standing in the doorway.

"It'll save the janitors some time tonight." Remarked the chubby man, who's name I learned was Officer Parkman.

"Yeah… Hey Gabe! Are the kids okay?" Mr. Petrelli walked into the room, everybody except Kevin and Marina were hanging from the ceiling. We all started to float down as he and Mr. Gray started with the hand thing again.

"I think so, except for this one," he said motioning to Marina, "And her." He said, pointing to me. I looked down and saw that my hands were burnt.

Marina stood up. "I'm fine, just a bit shaken." She came to stand by me. I closed my eyes and leaned against her.

"Hey, why are you dry?" I heard Kevin ask. I looked, he was talking to a girl with coffee colored skin, she had short, dark hair that flipped around her shoulders.

"I can control water. See?" she pointed to a boy next to her. All the water zipped off his clothes.

"Why on Earth didn't you…" Mr. Gray sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I told you there was a reason I gave _you _this job." Mr. Petrelli was still laughing as he walked out of the room.

"Come on! That was five years ago!" Mr. Gray followed.

The rest of the kids got in line in front of the girl, called Vivian, to get dry.

_Well, it's not as if anything worse could happen._

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I switched POVs a couple of times. Tell me if you thought it was hard to figure out who's eyes you were looking through. I'll try and have the next chapter up tomorrow (Sunday), but I'm not making any promises. I also want to say that Karen is Lara-Vans. The other characters are just walk-ons, they might play a part later, but they won't have POV bits. So… tell me if you like it. REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm not going to be able to update as much as I would like, on the count of my friend talked me into doing something after school that I don't really want to do. So, anyway… I don't own any of the characters from Heroes, and the only main characters I own in this story is Andrew, so yeah… REVIEW!! **

**P.S. Nothing as interesting as the last chapter will happen for a while, not if this is going to be a decent sized story. So… Mostly it'll just be character interactions.**

I looked at my schedule, _**Second Period, Freshman math, Valkyrie Louise. **_What kind of a name is Valkyrie? Oh well, it was math, and math was one of the few things that I was good at.

I walked down the hall, _why is everything wet?,_ and thought about my new roommates. I was lucky, instead of five kids in our suite, there were only four. There was that kid Josh, I'm pretty sure he'll never take those headphones from his ear, he could… I don't really know how to explain it. He knows stuff, like everything. He can look at something and just know how it works almost immediately, know how to fix it. It was weird. We had all decided that it would be a bad idea to mess with him. Then we have that little kid, Robin, he was only like 13, but really cool. He had electromagnetism, whatever the heck that is. I was too tired to ask. And then of course Shawn, damn that kid was gonna get on my nerves, I just knew it. He can control the wind, yeah because that's the greatest thing in the world. He also said that he had better control than anyone else, and because our room is on the top floor, I wanted to push him out the window. Just to see how much control he really had.

I walked into the classroom and sat down. The teacher was pretty, as far as teachers go. Tall and thin, with long dark hair and greenish gray eyes.

I yawned, her eyes met mine and she smiled. I didn't bother to return the favor.

The bell rang.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Louise and I want you all to know that this is my first time teaching, so go easy on me."

I raised my hand, "Um… do you really think it was a good idea to take your first job teaching a bunch of freshman with superpowers?" Some of the kids giggled under their breath. I don't get why, it was just a question.

"I don't know, how about you tell me. What's your name?"

"Andrew Sinfeild."

"And what can you do Andrew."

"I don't exactly know what to call it, metal manipulation?"

She turned towards me and planted her feet. "Give me your best shot."

"Are you sure that that's such a good idea?"

"Go ahead."

So I took off the chain I always keep wrapped around my wrist and concentrated. My eyes focused on the metal, like pushing zoom on a camera. I thought about the way the metal looked, I thought about the way I wanted it too look. When my eyes snapped back, there was a metal rod, about half a foot long with a pointed tip in my hand. I let go, and was happy to see that it stayed where I wanted it to.

"Are you ready Andrew?" I looked at Ms. Louise, her eyes were bright. She was ready.

I focused and the thing shot out at her. I was pretty sure it was about to hit her in the head, that was my initial aim. _Crap, crap, crap! I'm gonna kill her! It's the first day of school and I'm gonna kill my teacher! _I tried to slow it down, but it just kept going.

The tip was about 3 inches from her head and almost everyone in the class was hyperventilating.

_THWANG! _

A sharp quick sound, then my metal clattered to the floor. I looked up to see Ms. Louise smiling at me.

"You kinda half-assed it there at the end, what was that all about?"

I knew my mouth was wide open, and frankly I didn't really care. "You have an ability?"

"You really think I would teach Freshman _math _without them? I'm the teacher, and I hate math."

I smiled. Maybe I really would do better here.

()()()()()()()()()

He hated me. I don't know why, I don't even really care, I just know that he hated me.

I really wasn't looking forward to that class, but I had to take it.

At least I had lunch to go to before hand.

I walked into the cafeteria and flipped my thick brown hair over my shoulder. My pale skin nearly glowed underneath the fluorescent lighting.

A girl with freckles and glasses ran up to me. "You look exactly like Bella, you know, from Twilight. Anyway, I'm Erin, what's you name?" Not again, every time I gave myself pale skin and brown eyes, people freaked out and told me I looked just like Bella.

"Um… Cam, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, I'm sitting over…" her voice faded the farther away that I got.

I got into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty, and went to a mirror.

"It's a shame really, I kind of liked this look." I said to myself. I thought about myself now, brown hair, brown eyes, tall, pale skin.

Then I thought about my hair curly and red, with pale purple eyes, and freckled skin. Athletic body, but short.

After the cool feeling faded, I looked at myself. _Perfect. _

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Erin looking for me. Oh well.

Nobody really knew where to go. It hadn't been long enough for anyone to really make friends, so most people were just sitting with their roommates. I did the same.

I walked over to the table where everyone was already sitting.

My roommates, are kinda… eccentric.

Vivian, a girl with short black hair and coffee colored skin was staring intently at a puddle of water she had made on the table, eating pizza and drinking Dr. Pepper. Jenny, who I guess could speak any language, was reading some freaky Chinese scroll. Then there was Em, and Diana.

Diana, who is shorter than Em, (but older than her), has blonde hair and blue eyes. She's really pretty, but insanely pessimistic. Her sister on the other hand is bright, a little shy, but great once you get to know her.

"What are you doing?" I asked Vivian as I sat down.

"This is a really great way to watch new movies without actually having to pay." _Okay then. _I still don't really know what V can do.

"Who are you?" Diana was looking at me with the most intense eyes.

"Don't you remember, oh no, sorry you wouldn't. I'm Cam, like your roommate Cam." Diana raised an eyebrow.

"I can shapeshift, I like to change. Everyday, so you won't know me."

"So whatever random person comes up and says 'Hi, it's me, Cam.' Could be you?"

"Mostly."

"I'm not really big into the trusting people stuff, so you're gonna have to come up with a better answer."

"Are you frickin' kidding me?! Don't go in there! That's where the killer is hiding! Do you not see the rabbit?!!!!!!" Vivian shouted, she jumped up and started doing this weird kick thing, then sat back down.

"How about you just ask me about that?"

"You know, that works for me."

()()()()()()()()()()

I knew the exact moment she walked into the classroom. My vision blurred slightly, my spine shivered. I reached into my desk and took some aspirin.

I knew that that wasn't what she really looked like. It was a façade, a lie, and a very big one.

This was going to be a long year.

()()()()()()()()

I saw Mr. Grey looking at me when I came into the room. I saw him reach into his desk and put something into his mouth.

_Probably aspirin. Does he really hate me that much?_

I took a seat at the back of the room next to a boy with dog hair all over his black clothes.

"I thought dogs weren't allowed at the school." I said to him.

"There's an exception to every rule." He replied. He looked kind of nice. With black hair, a natural color I might add, which is always nice, a pair of bright blue eyes.

"I'm Ben."

"Cam." I smiled at him. He smiled back. Then Mr. Grey started talking.

"And as I've always believed, always have an objective when using your abilities. Don't use them for fun, and don't use them to hide from people." He looked right at me when he said that.

This was gonna be a long year.

**I'm so sorry that this took so long to get out. I hope everyone is happy with the way that I used their characters. I've had so much stupid stuff on my plate and I don't know how often I'm gonna be able to review. It's like all of my imagination is being sucked up by some omnipotent being with a straw. I have ideas for some stuff that will happen in the chapters to come, but I can't just hit you with all this plot stuff at once, it takes away the humanity of the characters and pushes the story to go to fast. So if you guys have some ideas for just some stupid character interactions that could take place, that would be great. And for some people with whom I discussed things that might happen **_**later**_** in the story, I want you to know that I didn't dismiss your idea, and I will put that it. I just don't know how to work it yet. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. ReViEw. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope that you guys like this chapter, the characters that I will mainly be working with are from Lara-Van and the person who didn't bother to log in. Also, I don't think anybody really reads the A/:N that I leave at the bottom of the page, so I'll just put it up here. I need ideas for dorky stupid things that could happen for people. Not really important things, just stupid ones, like… someone who can't swim falls into the lake, or… I don't know. You see how I'm, drawing up a blank? That's why I need help. So… if you could do that… and maybe… you could possibly… REVIEW!! **

To give them credit the food was a lot better here than it had been at regular school. Of course the food fights at regular school wouldn't involve people throwing balls of fire at each other. So the food had to be good.

Not that I was thinking of starting a food fight. I wasn't really thinking of anything at the moment.

School had been okay, my favorite class so far had been control. You didn't really have to do anything in there. At least, not on the first day.

Besides, with a mom like mine, I was pretty good with the whole control thing. Easy A.

I walked over to an empty table near the back of the cafeteria, it was dinner time, and I wanted to set my stuff down before I got my food.

"HEY! Robin!" Oh great, someone who knows my name. I looked and saw that it was a kid named Andrew, he was one of the guys in my suite.

"You are not gonna believe what happened to me. There was this math teacher, and then the rod, and I thought I was gonna kill-"

"Andrew, I get it, this was your first day and sometimes we tend to blow things out of proportion when we're excited. But lets talk about this after we get some food." I looked at him and walked to the food line, Andrew followed me.

People were talking about some crazy thing that had happened in Mr. Grey's class earlier, and something to do with a teacher and attempted murder. But whatever, it was school, there were bound to be a few rumors.

Andrew and I got our food and went back to sit at our table. Except, there was someone else there.

She was pretty, with sandy blonde hair and clear gray eyes. She was average height, and she was staring at us.

"I'm sorry, is this table yours? I didn't know, I'll leave."

"Wait," _Why do I care whether or not she goes? _"You don't have to leave, it's not like I own anything here by birth right or anything." _Or do I?_

"So you don't mind me sitting here?"

"Course not. Anything else would be rude." Andrew swung around to the other side of the table and sat next to her. I sat across from the both of them.

"I'm Robin, and this is Andrew, what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Emmaline, but people call me Em. Hey did you guys here about that thing that happened in first hour control? One of my roommates was there."

"Seriously, didn't the classroom like, flood or something?"

"Yeah, I guess these two girls were out of it and they just kind of let lose." She smiled.

"What about that thing about math and attempted murder? Know anything about that?"

"I do! I was trying to tell you earlier, that was me!" Andrew's eyes were bugging out.

"You tried to kill your math teacher?" Em and I said at the same time.

"No, she said I should try and then I did, and she threw up this force field. It was pretty cool."

"Force field?" Em looked at bit nervous for some reason.

"Yeah. Hey, what can you do?" Andrew asked.

"What do mean?"

"Like, what's your power? I can like, manipulate metal, and Robin's got some freaky electromagnetism thing going on. What about you?"

"It's nothing special really, kinda boring."

"Just tell us." I gave her a big smile, and there was something in her eyes that made me really happy, for just a second. Something that made me knew she was gonna end up being one of me best friends.

"I can do force fields too. Like I said, nothing special." She was looking down, and then someone came to stand behind her.

"Hey Em, who you talking to?" The girl had hard blue eyes, she was smaller than Em, but there was something that made me think she was older. They looked so much alike, they were obviously sisters.

"Um, Diana this is Andrew and Robin, guys this Diana, my sister, she was at the library with my other roommates." She looked up at her sister. "I suppose they'll be here soon?" Diana nodded.

Great, more people to meet.

()()()()()()()()

I don't think that I would've moved even if they had asked me to. It would've been stupid. Diana was going to ask me about that tonight.

Robin, that's a nice name. He was cut to, with black hair and bright blue eyes, the same color as mine… Wait! No, you're not crushing on someone you just met. That's stupid and cliché and you will not do it.

Cam came, she looked the same as she had at lunch. She had promised Diana that she wouldn't change more than once a day. I don't think that that's gonna last.

She was dragging another boy with black hair to the table. Vivian and Jenny were close behind, they all had food already and sat down.

"And I don't even know why he doesn't like me. The first time I saw the guy I was half dead. Don't know why he didn't just leave me there." Cam was saying. The boy looked uncomfortable so I asked him a question.

"Hi, I'm Em, this is Vivian, Diana, Jenny, Robin, and Andrew, what's your name?"

"I'm Ben." He said quietly.

"So, Cam, who are you talking about?" Vivian asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"Mr. Grey, he hates me."

"And you didn't do anything to him?" V pressed.

"No." I lost track of the conversation after that. It didn't seem fair. At all. Why would he be such a jerk to someone he's never even met before today. That just seems crazy and jerkish.

"Em? EMMALINE!" I looked up, Diana was staring at me. "We're gonna go to the room, be there in the next 15 minutes, curfew is eight." I nodded. She and the rest of the girls got up. Ben and Andrew headed off in the opposite direction towards the boys dorms.

Leaving me and Robin alone together.

"So, that's who you're stuck with?" He smiled at me, it was funny. There was something with his lip that made his smile a bit crooked, but it was cute.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm with Andrew, some guy who can melt stuff. And these two telekinetic boys. No one special."

"Aren't we all special here?"

"Some of us." Somehow we were closer to each other than before. He leaned towards me and…

"HEY!" A girl with long blonde hair was looking at us. "You've got to get out of here, curfews about up."

Robin looked at me. I knew I was blushing.

"See you tomorrow?" It came out as a question.

"Tomorrow."

()()()()()()()()()

I couldn't forget what Cam had been talking about earlier. It was just so messed up. I had to do something about it.

I rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and my sneakers. I was just about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I turned to see Diana staring up at me.

"Helping out a friend. Now let me go."

"I'm not letting my sister do something incredibly stupid."

"And has that ever stopped me before?" I closed me eyes and felt the pressure build…

"Okay, okay. No need for a light show, just give me a sec." She came back with jeans and sneakers on.

"I'm coming with you."

"Whatever." Then I walked out the door.

We snuck towards the main building, where Mr. Petrelli's office was.

"So, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I thought we could find some dirt on Mr. Grey, and then tell everyone about it."

"And how exactly is that gonna help Cam?"

"Either the student population with hate him, or laugh at him. So I figure, it's a win win."

I could tell that Diana saw flaw in my logic, she usually did. But I didn't really care, I was doing this whether she wanted me to or not.

You would think that someone in charge of a school for genetically enhanced human beings would be more concerned with security. We got into the office easy enough.

The file cabinet was another matter. There was a cabinet for students, and a cabinet for faculty. The top drawer was for the members with abilities. Labels are useful to thieves.

"Steel locks, the drawer is made of a titanium alloy. How are we gonna get through this." My voice was mocking. Diana smiled.

She pushed past me and pushed her finger through the lock, Smallville Style.

There was a thick sheet of metal over each of the files, with a lock over each labeled section.

Looking, looking, there! _Gabriel Grey. _Diana split the steel, and I pulled out the manila folder.

I didn't really think that there would be anything bad in there, but as I was going through the pictures with my sister, I realized how wrong I had been.

**Uh, oh, spaghettio! What's gonna happen next? The next chapter will be the last chapter, in which Sylar comes back, cut open everyone's heads and explodes from overload, taking out the entire world… unless you review! Seriously though, that would be a terrible way to end the story. But I do want you to review. It would make me happy. Tell me if you liked the way I used your characters.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I got like four reviews of people telling me that I need to put the POVs at the beginning of each section. Personally, I think it's good for everyone to have to solve a little mystery once in a while, it keeps the mind sharp. But then Evil Twin (my real life twin sister) slapped me and said that I had to. Plus a bunch of people asked me to and it would be rude not to consent. I'm an annoyingly polite individual. Also, I think that you should all make a point to read **_**Skulduggery Pleasant**_**. It's a wonderful story about a group of macabre and witty people who try to stop someone from ending the world. And if right now you're thinking, **_**I've read the same plot over and over again and I don't want to hear about it so I'm just going to scroll down to the actual story, **_**that's fine, I do tend to rant. And though it might have the same overused plot, it's different, because instead of being annoyingly cheerful and hopeful in the darkest times, these characters actually face the reality of their situations, which, if you're a writer (why are you on this site if you're not?), you know is kind of hard to write. So the first book is called **_**Skulduggery Pleasant, **_**and the second is called, **_**Skulduggery Pleasant; Playing with Fire. **_**And, dagumit, I know I'm forgetting something… oh yeah… REVIEW!!!! **

_**Gabriel**_

I woke up that morning feeling relatively calm. The events of yesterday were behind me, and besides, the point of my class is to teach children control, and that was just an example of what could happen without proper training.

I rolled out of bed and went into the living room. I had fallen asleep before getting a chance to turn off the TV. That terrible show _Jon and Kate Plus 8_ was playing. If I was married to that horrible woman… Lets just say I would probably come out of retirement.

I took a hot shower and got dressed. I was about to make my way to the cafeteria for some breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Gabe?" It was Peter.

"Yea?"

"You need to get down here right now. Fly, don't use the hallways, don't talk to any of the students, just come straight to my office."

"Why, is something wrong? Does it have something to do with the Key?"

"No, it- just get down here as soon as you can." He hung up.

_Okay. _I walked out of my room and climbed up the stairs down the hall to the roof of the faculty complex. Then I launched myself off the roof.

I'll still never get over flying. Out of my many talents, this (and lie detecting) is probably my favorite. There's nothing like being on top of everything. Of feeling the wind so strong and fast, and being high enough to feel like you own the world.

In no time I was above the skylight in Peter's office. He saw me, and threw a hammer at the glass. I backed up just as it shattered, and flew down.

Peter looked terrible, his eyes were bloodshot and his hair was a mess. I noticed then that Clair, Matt, and Mohinder were also in the room. Everyone was looking at me nervously.

"Aren't you all over the being terrified of me thing, I quit killing people ages ago."

"Gabe, we really didn't think that anyone would be so rash on the first day. We should have been more careful." Sparks were flashing from Peter's fingers.

"What's wrong Peter?" I took a step towards him. Then I saw the filing cabinets, twisted bits of metal peeked out over the top, and the locks were punched out.

Claire handed me a piece of paper. "These are all over the halls." She said, keeping her eyes down.

I looked at the paper and I swear my heart stopped for a second. It was a picture of Isaac Mendez, the paintings were splattered with blood, and he had know scalp. I could see it poking out of one corner of the picture.

The caption though, that was the worst.

_**Take a moment to admire the handiwork of one of the most infamous serial killers ever. **_

_**Sylar, aka, everyone's favorite teacher,**_

_**Gabriel Grey**_

I handed to paper back to Claire. "So this is all over the school?"

Peter nodded.

I looked at Mohinder. "Who else in the school has super strength?"

"I'll go check right now." He hurried out of the room. And I made a move to follow him, but Matt caught my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I've a got a class to teach." I shook off his hand, and walked out of the room.

()()()()()()()

_**Kara**_

"WAKE UP!! KARA, MARINA!!! YOU'VE GOT 6 MINUTES!!" Why was Kevin shouting my name? I'm so sleepy. Oh! School! I ran up and into Marina's room. She was already up I guess because we ended up slamming into each other.

And that's how we got ready, as fast as we could with Kevin pounding on the door.

I threw open the door. "Kevin could we-" He ran behind me, not that I saw anything, and came back with Marina.

"No problem." Then he grabbed my hand and we were gone.

No time to stop for breakfast unfortunately, you would think that two girls who participated (and caused) in an explosion and a flood would be given the next day off.

We skidded into the classroom with seconds to spare.

"I thought that we weren't going to make that a habit." There was something up with Mr. Grey today, he seemed like, angry. And not the good kind of angry where they're just shouting and red and stuff. But the creepy, quiet controlled angry.

"Sorry Mr. Grey." I said, the three of us took the same seats as yesterday at the front of the class.

I noticed something then, no one was sitting behind us. I swiveled in my desk and saw that only about half the class was there, and they were all crammed into the back row.

Vivian walked in late.

"I hope this is just a fluke Ms. Grace." He said, looking at her over the top of his reading glasses.

"Sorry Mr. Grey." She gave him a sad little smile, and then came to sit next to me.

Mr. Grey began shuffling papers on his desk, about to take attendance, when out of nowhere-

"I can't take it anymore!" a small boy with brown hair and freckles ran from the room. His sobs echoing down the hallway.

"Um… yeah… Mr. Grey, do you know what that was all about?" Marina asked.

"I'm assuming he ran from the room because he found out that I used to be a serial killer." He wasn't joking, if he was then I was a terrible judge of character.

I felt Kevin slip is fingers into mine. He was ready to run.

"Kevin?"

"Yeah Mr. Grey?"

"You can't move."

"You're right." Kevin released my hand and Marina's, then folded his arms across his chest.

"He's gonna kill us all." A girl whispered at the back of the room.

"Oh please! Why would he be a teacher here if he was just gonna kill all the students? Even if he took us one at a time, everyone would know who did it. He does have a history." Vivian said, looking up from her book for a second.

"Why did you kill people?" I asked.

"I only killed people with abilities, that's the reason I have so many." The girl in the back started sobbing.

"Good going genius. You know just the right way to handle this situation." Vivian sighed and stood up, walking to the back of the classroom towards the crying girl.

"So, you used to kill people for their special powers, and now you work at a school for kids with abilities that are nearly defenseless because none of us know how to control them?" Marina asked.

He nodded.

"Devious." She smiled.

"I'm not gonna kill anybody. There is a reason I stopped."

"Go on." Kevin nodded towards him.

"There was a man that I wanted to meet. I hated him, for something he had done a very long time ago. When I found him, he was a miserable nothing. There was nothing special, or admirable about him. He was like me, he used to kill, and he stopped because he realized that there was no point. There's no point in doing something so effortless, so pointless. And since that's the only thing I was doing, he basically said that there was no point to my life.

"After I left, I thought a lot about what he had said. And after a while, I found another purpose. Teaching." He gave a big smile at the end.

"That was really cheesy." I said, and smiled back at him.

After that kids started sitting back down. We found out why he was the best person to teach us control. I guess that there was this _hunger, _and his original ability was to know how things worked. Hence the scalp cutting. He didn't tell us how it was possible for him to retain so many abilities, just that he could.

He's still like my favorite teacher.

**So there you have it, that's the end of the chapter. I have to go do dishes now. And don't worry, the Sylar fiasco isn't finished just yet. Tell me what you think, tell me if I used the characters right, and… tell me stuff… I don't know. Just review!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was reminded that I forgot to mention the author of **_**Skulduggery Pleasant**_** and for any of you actually planning on taking my advice, it's Derek Landy.**

**And now for another rant. You guys also need to read a book called **_**Alcatraz vs. the Evil Librarians. **_**Apparently, it's a completely non-fiction autobiography written by Brandon Sanderson who isn't really Brandon Sanderson but the main character of the book, Alcatraz Smedry. But really, I'm pretty sure it's fiction, (I have to say that otherwise the evil librarians that secretly control all of the Hushlands will know I'm onto them and send dark oculators to find me)…**

**AHHH!! SCRIVENERS BONES!!!! YOU'LL NEVER GET MY SOUL CURATORS OF THE LIBRARY OF ALEXANDRIA THAT WASN'T REALLY DESTROYED AS WE ARE TAUGHT IN HUSHLANDER SCHOOLS!! **

**(You won't get that until you get to the second book, **_**Alcatraz vs. the Scriveners Bones**_**) I don't think this will happen, because the Librarians wish to remain inconspicuous, but if my profile disappears from FF later, than everything said in that book is true. And even if it doesn't then I'm still inclined to believe it. Maybe…**

**DON'T BELEVIE THE FISH!!! PAY ATTENTION TO THE SHOES!!! **

**Also, if you wouldn't mind reviewing, that would be wonderful. Onto the chapter.**

_**Diana**_

What on earth was I thinking? What kind of girl lets her little sister intentionally piss off a former serial killer?

I was walking slowly down the hall, as an excuse, when I saw Vivian coming out of a classroom.

"Where are you off to?" I asked.

"Office, they think I might have had something to do with those." She replied, gesturing to the posters on the wall.

"And you think I did?"

"Actually, yeah." A girl with spiky bright green hair and eyes to match was walking towards us.

"Cam?" we said at the same time.

"What the HELL were you thinking? You've got us all in trouble!" She shouted.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?" I said.

"Don't play that with me, you and your sister were gone last night, and then this happens the next morning? A bit more than a coincidence, don't you think?" We were standing face to face now, staring each other down, luckily Cam's new face had height issues too so I wasn't staring up at her.

"So, what if it was me, what would be so wrong with that?"

"HE HATES ME! Everyone already thinks it was me! He was a serial killer who cut off people's heads so he could steal their powers, I'm really not looking forward to being his next victim."

"Who said anything about victims?" Mr. Petrelli was watching us from the doorway to the office, Vivian was just walking past him. "Come on," he said. "We've got things to talk about."

We followed him into the office, and then into his office. Em and Jenny were already there, and while Em seemed stone faced and determined, Jenny seemed ready to fall apart she was shaking so bad.

"Please take a seat girls." Peter went to stand in front of his desk. Then he looked at me. "I know you had something to do with this. Surprisingly enough, no one else in the school has strength like yours, at least, not anyone who can't be around mirrors… but the point is, you wouldn't do this on your own, you had no beef with Mr. Grey, he said you were fine in his class. So you were working with someone." I glared at him. Then a man in a uniform came in. "This is Matt Parkman, he's gonna help me figure some stuff out." Matt looked at me, and I could feel something, sorta like someone was brushing a feather across my brain. _He's reading my mind. _I threw up all the randomness I could think of. Details about the room, memories, anything to stop him. The feather became something harder. And then it was gone.

I turned to look at my roommates and could tell that they were all going through the same sort of thing. Cam, and Vivian could handle themselves, and something told me that Jenny wasn't even blocking him. Em though…

Parkman straightened out and went to stand by Peter, he whispered something to him and then left.

"Jenny, you can leave." The girl stood up and was out of the room so fast, I caught myself wondering whether she had super speed.

"Vivian, how did you know about Mr. Grey?"

"Oh, I found out about him a while ago, when I was looking you guys up." She said.

"Elaborate."

"I can do stuff with water, the stuff you'd expect being able to control it and what not. But something that most people don't think about, water's been everywhere, in some way or another, everything has come in contact with water. All I have to do is think about something, and I can see it in almost any liquid surface."

A static accented voice came over the intercom, "Extraordinary, she seems to be describing an ability similar to Molly's, though more refined, and powerful…" Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"MOHINDER! I told you not to listen in on conversations over the intercom!"

"Sorry Peter." There was a shuffling sound, and then the com clicked off.

"And that's how you knew about Mr. Grey?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Then you can go." She stood up and walked out of the room, a sad smile on her face.

"Now it's just the three of you, and I'm inclined to send Cam out of here." No one said anything. "She's the one who put up the least fight, while Em, put up the most." He kept his face emotionless as he continued. "You put a barrier, an actual barrier. I know you're ability is force fields, and maybe that was just some sort of automatic reflex… but somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"Bug off." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. "You think you can just make assumptions like that? You just had some guy come in here and dig around in our heads, you're an educator! Where do you get off pulling shit like that?"

"Where do you get off talking to me like that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe I have a problem with authority. Daddy issues and what not, you understand, don't you." His face became hard, I knew I was pushing it.

"You have no right."

"Oh and you have a right to come in here and push my sister around like this? No! Maybe you're not quite cut out for this. You tend to explode under pressure."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's what you-" my words were cut short as I found myself slammed into the wall.

"Really, you shouldn't say things like that to people. There is a reason for repressed memories." Mr. Grey walked in. He had his hand out, he was the one holding me to the wall.

Peter looked at him.

"Planning period." Mr. Grey shrugged. He turned to the rest of the people in the room. "Emmaline, did you have anything to do with what happened last night?"

Her eyes darted towards me, and I smiled at her.

"No sir." She replied. He looked a bit surprised, then he lowered his hand, and I slumped to the ground.

"Cam can leave." And with that he walked out of the room.

**I hope you guys liked this, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I'm working on two other stories that aren't for FF and I feel like a mother who's been neglecting her children. Lara-Van, I hope you don't mind what I did with Em's powers. Physical fields are awesome, but to have that plus being able to block mental attacks would make her even more valuable in the event to come, wouldn't you say? (wink wink). Tell me what you guys think of this chapter, and read what I told you to. If you're not finished with Skulduggery Pleasant by now then you're a terrible excuse for a nerd. Please review!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AHHHHH!!!!! Tim Kring needs to check the Fan Fiction before he writes the script for the next episode (I know they filmed it like three months ago, I'm just a bit irked). Anyway, thanks for all the cool people that sent me ideas, that was helpful. And Tisa, I need to ask for your permission to do something with you're character, and you never log in (or you don't have a thing) so I can't ask you. So… do with that knowledge what you will. And everyone have a wonderful day. And REVIEW!!! **

_**Robin **_

I saw Emma walking out of the office with a sad, but defiant expression on her face. It was pretty close to 4th hour, and I had PE next.

"What were you doing in there?" I asked her.

"Um… I'm the one who put up those signs about Mr. Grey." She flinched away from me, like she was afraid of my reaction.

I burst out laughing.

She was staring at me like I was crazy. "I thought that was great. I have him 2nd hour, and all we did was talk about the reasons he killed people and the reasons he stopped. No one's gonna forget, and there are still gonna be some people who are afraid of him, but I don't think you made quite as big a splash as I'm guessing you hoped for."

"That might be the case. But karma sure is giving it back by getting me in where more trouble than I would've expected."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Gotta scrub the floors in the cafeteria for the rest of the quarter, and something about not being able to go on the trip at the end of the quarter."

"Bites for you."

She looked at me for a second. "What's up?" I was a bit shocked by that, people don't usually ask me questions like that. No one gets close enough to tell whether or not I'm irked.

"It's just, we got this new guy in our room last night. Some guy from London, Justin Upshall I think."

"And?"

"I'm not so sure about him, he seems a bit, off. I don't know how much you could trust him."

"Come on Rob, it's not like we're gonna be saving the world anytime soon, I don't think you really need to worry about having an arch nemesis around just yet."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled at me, she had the nicest smile.

"So, what've you got next?"

"Um… PE."

"Me too."

"Too bad we don't have the same teacher." We came to the hallway that split into the separate locker rooms. I walked into the dimly lit hallway and into a room with black and green lockers. There were a bunch of boys already in there, including Justin Upshall. Brown hair, brown eyes, about 5'8. Not much to look at. Though he seemed to be finding a lot to look at.

"Bishop, go get changed. We have work to do today." The man spoke with a Japanese accent, he had a long face and slightly spiky black hair.

"Yes sir." I walked over to my locker, and quickly changed into my PE clothes. A pair of black shorts and a dark green t-shirt, on both of those there was a small pair of wings coming out from a torch with the initials L.S.G.A underneath.

I walked over to the door with all the other boys. "Okay, today, and every day afterwards, we'll be with the girls class for PE." Some of the boys started laughing at that. "Now, don't think that they won't be able to keep up with you, I still regret thinking that."

**I'm so sorry guys, I know this is super short, but seriously, I'm tapped. I have no idea what to put next and I felt absolutely terrible about not putting anything up before. So… if you could give me some stuff to happen in this chapter, I would be forever in your debt. And seriously, if you have to time and patience to actually find out who I am and, then have the guts to send me a letter then you can go right ahead and ask me whatever you want and I'll do it. Provided I have to proper resources and it isn't too illegal. Alright, pleas, though, pretty please with sugar on top tell me what to write!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

I AM BACK. I know that there is no whatsoever to make up for the YEAR that I've been gone, but I'm going try. I would also like to say that nothing in my story will change despite the fact that a whole nother season has come and gone. If you think about it, nothing really even has to change. Sylar's good, Tracy ain't dead. Mo's still poking around out there somewhere, and besides, now I might just have the perfect bad guy… Anyway, I don't own any of these characters. You guys have to tell me if I can still do them justice.

_Emma_

**Dodgeball.**

**It was one thing that we were suiting out on only the second day of school, but actually doing something as physical as dodge ball?**

**It's not like I can't hold my own or anything, it's just that… we all have **_**superpowers**_**. Isn't anybody worried that this might get a little dangerous?**

**Oh well. **

**I guess the school colors were green and black, and for some reason our mascot was a platypus. The PE classes were all mixed together so there were some older girls in there with us. Vivian was there, talking with two girls I didn't know. They all had these weird serious looks on there faces. Vivian glanced over and saw me, she started to wave, but I ducked my head and walked on before she could.**

**I might as well keep as much anonymity as possible for the time being, pretty soon everyone was going to know what Diana and I had done. And I want to postpone that chain reaction for as long as possible.**

**After running like a billion hall laps, Ando and Daphne had stuffed both classes into this giant gym. There were three basketball goals on either half of the gym, and folded up bleachers lined the walls.**

"**EVERYONE, SIT!" shouted Daphne. For someone so small, that chick sure had a big mouth.**

**We all sat down immediately, I caught Robins's eye on the other side of the gym and smiled. Ando, the boys teacher I guess, jogged in behind Daphne and grinned at us all.**

"**Welcome to PE. Today is nothing special. We're going to play a simple game of dodge ball, mostly for fun. **

"**I just want you all to have fun and be careful. Try not to- never mind, you can use your powers if you want, just let me…" he pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pushed a button.**

**All at once there was a succession of dull metal thumps that made everyone jump. **

"**What the heck was that?" Vivian shouted.**

"**Four two ton titanium wall liners." **

**Before anyone could ask anything, Daphne shouted "Boys vs. Girls!" and threw like, 40 red rubber ball in the air.**

**Game on.**

_**Kara **_

Something told me that I was going to like PE.

It didn't take two seconds for balls to start flying across the room, and it only took one more second after that to realized why the titanium wall things were necessary.

This one boy was melting all the balls that came at him with lasers or something, and all of a sudden this chick with white hair started screaming "That's not fair!" and blasted him with a freeze ray or something.

Over the din I heard Kevin shout something, and turned to the side just in time for a ball to soar right past my nose.

"I WILL GET YOU HEMMINGSON!" Kevin shouted, shaking his fist.

"BRING IT BUCKWATER!" I shouted right back. I didn't really know how though. Kevin's speedy and the only thing I'm good for is blowing stuff up on accident.

Cue the light bulb.

"VIVIAN!" I shouted over the noise. "EXACTLY HOW MUCH WATER IS INSIDE THE HUMAN BODY?"

_**Vivian **_

The human body is constantly struggling to maintain a very delicate homeostasis. An intricate balance of all our major systems that would collapse at the literal drop of a pin.

Would it be wrong to say that messing with all that was kinda fun?

_**Marina **_

This was rich. Hilarious. Epically comical in all representative scales.

And the boys had no idea what hit them.

And, honestly, neither did I. The guys on the other side of the gym had started acting weird about five minutes ago. Kevin was the first to start going wonky, and he started getting….. Jerky. Like he didn't know where his arms and legs were or something. The same thing happened to all the guys one by one. Until just a second ago, when they all just stopped.

I looked around and saw this one chick, Jess, standing next to Vivian. Jess was in our control class and was pretty cool I guess. She was an amp, like Mr. Ando. She can up the potential of people abilities and it was pretty clear that she was doing that now, what with the weird purple red sparks flying off her.

But what was she amplifying?

I walked over and saw Kara grinning madly at the boys, who were split down the middle on their half of the gym and enjoying their own little, and very violent, game of dodge ball.

"Uh, so, what's up with them?" I asked.

"Nothing really. V's just using her beast powers to manipulate the water in their bodies so that they have to do whatever she wants them to." Kara replied.

"She can do that?"

"Not normally, Jess is giving her most of the juice. Otherwise she'd only be able to make someone's arm twitch or something."

"Oh. Why?"

"Cause it's funny. Look."

I turned around and saw that all of the boys were doing the Cupid Shuffle, just like Vivian.

"So, how long do you think it'll take someone to notice that the male half of the class isn't in control of their motor functions?"

"Oh, probably about five minutes or so, they can still talk."

I joined in the evil grinning. "That's plenty of time."

_**Gabriel **_

Peter, Matt and I walked into the gym and saw that the boys were dancing the salsa with each other, and every single one of them had a confused, terrified, and slightly annoyed look on their faces.

This is what happens when students with superpowers are left to their own devices.

It didn't take long to find out who was doing it. All of the girls were standing in the same corner of the gym shouting out random things like, "Make them do the chicken dance!". We really didn't even need Matt.

The girls scattered as we walked towards them, all but a few anyway. Kara, Marina, Vivian, and a girl names Jess were standing in a loose circle. Vivian and Jess both had their eyes closed.

Peter sidestepped just as a bright red rubber ball sailed past him, and I ducked the ball that was meant for me.

Vivian opened her eyes and nudged Jess, who sighed and relaxed her tense posture. Kara and Marina led her to the locker rooms.

"You can't blame me for trying." Vivian said, slightly out of breath.

"Yeah, actually we have to. How exactly did you do that anyway?" Peter asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, Jess amped my powers and I made the water in the boys listen to me. Not all that complicated really."

"Not all that complicated! Do you have any idea what tampering with the delicately balanced systems in the human body could do to someone? Much less someone with abi-"

"SURESH AGAIN WITH THE INTERCOM! GET OFF!" shouted Peter.

"Sorry Mr. Petrelli." There was a static hiss as the com shut off.

"Does he do that a lot?" Vivian asked.

"Yeah. Not a lot of people wanted to take Advanced Biochemistry." I replied. "So, I'm assuming that you're going to take full responsibility for this?"

"Yep, I blackmailed Jess to get her to help me. And, well, I don't mean to brag, but I've always been kind of a criminal mastermind." she smiled slightly, but I could she that she was tired. Even with Jess helping her she'd almost overdone it.

I looked at Peter, and he nodded at me. "Okay, this is what we're going to do, you're going to report to Mr. Wix tonight after school, and then you're going to help him with whatever he needs for the rest of the semester. And you're not going on the trip either."

"Kay, works for me. I'll catch up with you gents later." She smiled, slid past us, and hurried towards the locker rooms, where Kara was waiting by the door for her.

"These kid's are pretty tough." I said.

"Yeah, but they're kids. They don't really know what they're doing." Peter sighed.

"Do we?"

"I thought you ditched the sentimental philosopher act when you ditched Sylar."

"Shut up." and that's when I notice Emma. She was ready for her next class and waiting by the door.

"What?" Peter was looking at me.

"Nothing." I glanced back as we were walking away though. I was going to have to talk with those girls eventually.

**So, how'd I do? I bet there are some of you out there who are pretty pissed that this took me so long. And you're totally justified in your pissed-off-ness, just, please don't stop reading this. None of these characters are mine, and the people I owe the biggest apologies to are the people who gave me characters and plot lines and everything else that I could ever need to make a great story. I let you guys down, and there's really not much I could do to make up for that.**

**So, I'm almost afraid to ask, but if you wouldn't mind, I would love some reviews, even if I don't really deserve any.**

***Abby**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Sorry this took me so long to get out, I've actually had stuff to do this week so you know how it goes. Anyway, this chapter is kind of just boring and foreshadowy. But, the ideas featured here are not mine and I get to give credit to a new friend; Peter Farkas. Your great, seriously, I can't wait to write what else you've given me, it's gonna be fun. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, be sure to tell me what you think!**

* * *

_**Tracy Strauss**_

"This is a nightmare." I hissed through the phone up against my ear.

"What is it?" Gabriel's voice cut through the sounds of cursing and shouting around me.

"I'm at Kirby Plaza and everyone here is freaking out about the school. I swear they're about the start a riot!"

"Then leave. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Please," I laughed, ignoring how my heart beat a bit faster when he said that. "I think I can handle myself." I ducked down to avoid a bottle being thrown at my head.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Hey, Gabe, I'm gonna have to call you back. I love you."

"I love you too." Then the line clicked off.

I just barely made it too my car. And, not for the first time, I was glad we hadn't made the location of the school available to the public.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, a trait I'd gotten from my fiancé. When we'd started this, we'd all known it was going to be hard. But I think that Noah and I are the only one's who really knew. We're the one's who had to get all of the funds together, the one's who'd had to meet with the fuming and slightly terrified politicians and ambassadors. And now we're the ones who have to keep all the crazies from getting anyway near this school.

The first time I'd realized my powers, it was horrible. I don't even like to remember, and I still get nightmares.

Those kids would have absolutely no control over what happened if people came to the school. They would be scared, and angry. And that would make them violent.

That was not what I wanted. That was not what anyone really wanted. And if me and some stocky guy with weird glasses were the only thing standing between _our _kids and a bunch of angry protesters, then we were going to stop them. There was no other option.

* * *

_**Ben**_

Is it weird to think that somehow a situation would be better if you were just with someone else?

'Cause, that's what I was doing right now.

"Ben? What's wrong?" A gruff voice said next to me.

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"How would you know? You didn't even know the concept of lying until I explained it you."

"You also explained the concept of tells to me."

I sighed and shoved Casper's shoulder. "Stupid dog." I said.

"I'll eat your homework." He threatened, growling softly.

We were both laughing now. Don't ask me how a dog can laugh, he just does.

"Can we run?" Casper asked suddenly.

"Always." I smiled and let my whole self shake. A weird, cool quivering feeling covered my whole body.

A second later I had four legs, brown and black hair, and was zooming through the grounds around the school.

There's nothing like the feeling of moving. And I mean really _moving. _The breath rushing in and out of your lungs. Your heart pounding so loud in your ears that you just know everyone can hear it. The way your muscles tighten and relax. That dizzy, light rush you get when you run so fast and so hard that your body can barley keep up.

That's what I love. That's why I _love _my power. Because I can do this. I can do my very favorite thing in the world with my very best friend in the world. It doesn't matter how crappy everything was before. This is now, and I'm inclined to forget and or ignore anything crappy or terrible that happens in my life in favor of this. This feeling. This right now. This cool bright sensation that makes everything okay. This is what I live for.

And seriously, how many people can say that they can do that? No, I'm not talking about turning into a dog and running around. I'm talking about doing something that makes it all better. That makes it all worth while.

Because that's what this is. And honestly, I could care less what my crazy, misguided Shakespeare - obsessed parents have to say. I'm alive, and I have superpowers! Fricken Superpowers! How many kids are sitting at home right now wishing for superpowers? And I've got them!

Casper and I were laying down under a tree when a girl came over. She had long blue-black hair and rich tanned skin. Her eyes were the color of mulberries, and her nose was small and pointed.

I had absolutely no idea who she was, but there was something maddeningly familiar about her. I just couldn't place it.

It didn't matter though. I was happy, my best friend was sitting right next to me and I'd just had the most clichéd but uplifting revelation of my 16 years. I was up on my soap box, and there was nothing anyone could do to get me down.

Unless of course, they decided to push me.

* * *

_**Cam**_

"Sometimes I feel like people don't appreciate the little things.

"I'm big on those though, like, possibly obsessed with them. It's my own unique form of OCD.

"I'm talking about the little things on people's faces. A mole above an eyebrow. A scar on someone's neck. A tan line. Long nails. Those things tell you about people. They're things you should pay attention to. Like using context clues to figure out a word you don't know.

"But I feel like people ignore them.

"I can be so, so, so many different people, but I'm never the same. And I give each and every one of those girls whose face I take their own personal back story. Hell, I even write them down.

"And yes, since I know you're wondering, it is tedious and annoying. But I have to do it.

"All of those girls have little things that would tell you where they came from. What kind of person they are. Who they could be to you. But no one ever actually bothers to look.

"They've even got different styles. The school called Mark and Joan when I got here. Those two were flipping out. But that didn't stop Joan from shipping my entire wardrobe here. Which, I have to say, was kind of wonderful. The first day I got here V walked in and asked if I planned on opening a mall, what with all the clothes I had now.

"The thing is though, each girl gets their own clothes. They've all got different faces, and they've all got different looks to match.

"Every morning is the same, I wake up, change my face, get dressed, and take a picture of myself.

"Then I spend the whole rest of the day thinking about where _she _came from. I pay attention; fair skinned but sunburnt, she probably just moved here from somewhere cold and cloudy. Tough, callused hands and strong arms, rock climber.

"No one knows all this about me. If they did, they would probably think that I was crazy. And you know what? I am.

"I mean, I've never, ever been close to anyone. I can barely remember my dad since he was in jail when I was little. I ran out on my mom cause I couldn't stand how she let _everyone _walk over her. I know that I should have stayed. But I just couldn't. And then….. I wasn't even down the street when that guy broke in. Some stupid ass who wanted our crappy TV and Mom's fake jewelry.

"Didn't stop him from killing her. And you know what the really, really twisted ironic thing is? He only killed her because she was trying to keep him from _my room. _I wasn't even there! I got my mom killed!

"That was the night I got my power. Right then, at that very moment I just wanted to be someone else. Anyone else. It didn't even matter. And then I was.

"Four years later and I'm still hiding. I'm so fricken' cliché it makes me sick. They're probably gonna do a TLC special on me one of these days." I looked down at the two massive German Shepards sitting on either side of me. I can't believe I spilled my guts to dogs. Like serious _dogs._

Yep, definitely a TLC special.

Or maybe I'll be lucky and get a deal with Lifetime.

* * *

_**Ben **_

You don't care about the details because you're crazy.

You care because you miss yourself.

* * *

_**Diana **_

Mr. Grey was staring at me again.

What on Earth had I been thinking? There was absolutely no excuse for what me and Em did. We probably ruined that guy's social life. I mean, the teacher's here must have known about him, but what about his girlfriend? Did she know? And if so, why were they even dating?

Whatever. Mr. Grey had us doing a writing assignment.

Yes. I'm in a school for super powered people, in a class made specifically for super powered people, and I'm doing a writing assignment.

Well, I guess it's pertinent. We were writing about the first time we'd realized our abilities. I was in the car with Mom and Em when some dumbass drunk guy hit us. I got thrown out and ripped off a car door to get to Em in the backseat.

It didn't matter, though. How is remembering when we got our powers going to help us learn to control them.

It's stupid. Was he so bad at being a serial killer that he decided he would be better off being a bad teacher. This guy was insane and they actually let him around children. If it was up to me I'd have him institutionalized and constantly doped up.

And he still hasn't said a word to me since the thing. Sure he's spoken to the class, but he never calls on me, never acknowledges I'm here. I don't even think he grades my work.

Once again. Stupid.

I can stand him doing this to me, but is he doing the same thing to Em? She doesn't deserve this, I'm the one who let her go in the first place.

Me and Mr. Grey are going to have to have a talk.

* * *

_**Gabriel**_

I don't really know why I was waiting for one of them to come to me. I guess that, well, I guess I didn't want to scare them. I still have problems with that. The last thing I need is more students afraid of me.

I didn't think that they would ever talk to me actually. So I pretty much just ignored them.

Even so, I wasn't surprised when Diana came into my office during lunch one day.

Claire was with me, we were talking about maybe combining our classes when she came in.

"I guess you want me to go now?" She asked.

"Yeah, that would probably be best." I smiled, and Claire smiled, and then she left. Leaving me and Diana alone.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Are you treating Emma the same way you're treating me?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And that doesn't answer mine."

I sighed. "Yeah, pretty much. And why shouldn't I? Half the student body refuses to do anything in my class and if I try to talk to them about it they either sob or try to attack me."

Now it was her turn to sigh. "I'm sorry."

I wasn't really expecting that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I'm not repeating it. Anyway, it's my fault about the posters. I dragged Em into it. You can give me the cold shoulder all you want, but please don't do that to her."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's one of my powers. But I really can't believe you're lying. It was your _little _sister's idea to break into the office and find something to blackmail me? Why?"

"I don't know."

"There goes that lying thing again. You should try and break that habit."

"She was mad at you for being mean to Cam. She didn't think it was right and she wanted to get back at you for it."

I whistled lightly. "Remind me not to make her mad again."

"Alright. So, no more cold shoulder?"

"No more cold shoulder."

"Good deal." She started to walk out again, but she stopped and turned around.

"Mr. Grey, why do you hate Cam?"

"I don't hate her. She just…. confuses me."

"What's confusing about her?"

"She doesn't seem to understand the importance of being herself."

Diana, laughed. A hard, short sound. "That's weird. 'Cause I don't see how she could be more of herself."

"What?"

"Half of the kids at this school hate the fact that they have powers. The other half told as few people as they could get away with, and half of those only told people because they got caught doing something impossible. Cam uses her power every day. She's told all of her foster families and even the social worker in charge of her case. It seems to me that she's pretty damn happy with herself."

"Then why won't she show anyone what she really looks like?"

She shrugged. "Why don't you ask?"

With that, the teenager was gone.

I hate it when annoying people give good advice.

* * *

**So….. Tell me what you think! I'm sorry that this was a little boring, but I figured you were overdue for a boring chapter. What with me not writing for a year and all. Tell me what you think. I love your reviews! **


	20. Chapter 20

**HI! I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry that this took me so long to get out. I'm horrible at updating and it's really not a very good idea to try and write two stories at once cause they're always fighting for space in your head and no one wins and you just wind up with a headache. Anyway, tune in at the end of this chapter because I have a request.**

**So the characters in the chapter don't belong to me at all. They belong to NBC, Lara Van, Peter Farkas, TheScream and my twin sister, not necessarily in that order.**

* * *

_**Peter**_

Why did I have to do this again?

The auditorium was filled with kids again, granted, there weren't as many as last time, but there were still quite a few.

It had taken Tracy a bit longer to get the message to other continents. And even longer to get it to all the tiny little outskirt towns and villages that time had long since forgotten. We should consider ourselves lucky for being to find any of these kids.

Thank God Molly could do generic searches.

Anyway, back to my story. I had to make a speech, again.

I don't like making speeches, it isn't fun and I get stage fright.

Yep, that's right. Me, I, Peter Petrelli, the guy who took on Sylar. The one who helped bring down the company. The dude who saved the cheerleader, gets stage fright.

I don't even know why they decided to put me in charge in the first place. Mo's the one who took the time to find everyone. Sy- I mean Gabe's the strongest, Noah knows everything about everyone…. I just can't see how I would be the best candidate for this job.

I mean seriously, I jumped off of a roof to prove I could fly for crying out loud. What about that action screams 'Leadership Potential!'? The people I hang out with are insane.

I don't even know what I'm actually supposed to be doing.

These kids have no reason whatsoever to look up to me. I can't give good advice. I can't tell people what they're supposed to be doing with their powers. I've just barely figured out what I'm supposed to be doing with mine!

And now, these kids. I've read some of their files….. They're going to need role models now more than ever.

How can I be that?

And not for the first time this year, my thoughts turned to Robin Bishop.

* * *

_**Nicolai **_

They sent a black man to come and get me.

He was tall, and thin. But I could see from scars on his arms that he was no stranger to combat. And the hard, defined muscles that drew taut when he opened the car door told me that even now he would not be adverse to a challenge.

His gift was unsurprising.

The power to neutralize people's abilities and make them forget things was something that I had almost expected, given the circumstances.

Perhaps I should explain. I can control the abilities of others.

Which makes me a risk. Which means that they need to watch out for me. Thus, the decision to give me the only guide who could stop me if I decided that I wanted to do something a little…..unorthodox.

Which begs the question; Why bring me here in the first place? If they're so worried that I have some sort of evil mastermind plan to take over the world, then why would they bring me to a place that gives me exactly that kind of opportunity.

Not that I have any plans to take over the world…. Yet.

Regardless, why not just leave me in the orphanage and forget about me? What makes coming here so important? The companionship? The lessons? The guidance? Please. The thought of talking to someone about how 'my powers make me feel' is making me gag even now.

The only thing I could think that they might be able to teach me is how to control more than one person's ability at a time.

Yes, that would be nice.

* * *

_**Marina **_

New kids.

Who would've thought that there would actually be new kids at this school. I mean, sure, it's not like I really knew anyone here in the first place, but they're actually new. Like I know waaayyyy more about this massive Harry Potter-esque labyrinth of a school than these kids do.

I could give tours.

But then again, maybe I didn't want to give these guys tours.

Because I really don't know where any of the hallways go, and Kevin had to race me to class at least once a day because I'm _always _getting lost.

But, I think that the main reason I don't really want to show anyone around is because of the guy painting his face in the seat behind me.

Yeah, he's painting his face.

Don't look at me like that. Why on Earth would I have any idea why he's just randomly painting his face, but whatever, the math teacher doesn't really seem to care. Or maybe he's too busy being scared out of his mind because he's teaching a class full of hormonal teenagers with superpowers.

And honestly, I really did feel bad for the poor guy.

But at the same time….. It was hilarious.

I wish I had someone to laugh with about the way he wrung his hands and pinched his wrists when he got really nervous, but Kara and Kevin didn't have this class with me, and I didn't really know anyone else.

And now there's some weird random guy with face paint staring at me. Could this day get any weirder?

Apparently it could.

And it's all because of stupid Wiklum.

* * *

_**Wiklum (Wiklum only speaks French. Everything in italics is French. I don't actually know French, and I'm too lazy too look up the actual translations. Sorry.)**_

_The girl was staring at me again. _

_And it's not that I really minded her staring at me or anything. Believe you me, I've been stared at before._

_In fact, just this week….. The messenger who told me I was too come here, the flight attendant, the pilot, the cab driver, the principal, the teachers, nearly all of the staff….._

_But anyway, that's all beside the point. _

_No the reason I was so interested in this girl is because of the person staring at her._

_Then again perhaps person isn't exactly the right description._

_The boys skin was tinged with a pale grayish blue. His dark hair hung limply down his face, his bangs brushing his eyes._

_And he was staring at the girl with an intensity that unsettled me._

_It takes quite a bit for your average ghost to unsettle me._

_Oh , did I forget to mention that?_

_I see ghosts. And talk to them. Which isn't as difficult as it sounds because after you die, everything sounds the way it really sounds. _

_And it all sounds the same, so even if it does take you a while to figure out how everything actually sounds, it definitely pays off in the end._

_But that's not the point. The point is that a possibly and probably distressed spirit was stalking that girl. And that's not a good thing. I'm going to have to do something about it._

"_Well, then do something about it already."_

"_Hush Jaque."_

"_Why it's not like I'm making any noise to anyone other than you. And you can't just go off on a monologue that you clearly didn't mean to say outloud and not expect me to respond."_

"_You're my translator, not my advisor."_

"_Who said I can't be both?"_

"_I did."_

"_When?"_

"_When we made this arrangement!" By this arrangement, I was referring to my eighth birthday, when my grandmother found out that I could see spirits. I have no idea how she found out. She just walked into my room that morning and said 'Hey! Get up and go help someone crossover before breakfast!'_

_My grandmother was a tad bit eccentric._

_Anyway, that night, after everyone else had gone to bed my grandmother had come into my room, towing Jaque by an elbow._

'_He's your new boss.' She'd said to the ghost. 'And he's your new translator.' she'd said to me. _

_And that was the last time I'd ever see my grandmother….._

"_You're doing it again."_

"_What ?"_

"_Voicing your inner monologues. You've really gotta stop doing that people are going to start thinking your crazy - "_

"_WILL YOU SHUT UP! SERIOUSLY, I'M TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHETHER OR NOT THAT SPIRIT MEANS TO HARM THE GIRL AND YOU TALKING EVERY FIVE SECONDS ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO ISN'T HELPING! SO PLEASE SHUT UP!"_

_The ghost just smirked. "Now everyone's staring at you." he said before fading into nothingness._

_I sighed, and took a pair of chi-gong balls from underneath my desk and began rotating them in my palm. _

_The ghost shouldn't have even been there. Ghosts don't follow people, they stay where they died, and even then, they don't pay attention to the living people who might happen to pass. _

_So why was one following this girl? How was one following this girl?_

_I'd only ever met one ghost who didn't follow those rules, Jaque. And despite my numerous requests for information, he's never told me anything about why he's able to do those things._

_I sighed again. This was going to be a long year. _

* * *

_**Marina **_

Wiklum didn't make my day worse because of his shouting out random things in French with an angry tone of voice. No, he made my day worse because after that, our poor math teacher, who was clearly at the end of his rope, ran out of the room screaming about retirement and how the health benefits weren't worth this.

Which meant that we had to have a sub.

Guess who.

That's right, none other than our proud founder and Principle, Mr. Peter Petrelli.

It's not a bad thing that Mr. Petrelli was going to teach us. It just wasn't ideal.

Because the man knew absolutely nothing about math.

Literally, nothing.

He could tell you how to stop a psychotic serial killer, outwit a crazy ex-special ops guy intent on catching you and locking you up, but he couldn't tell the difference between a denominator and a dividend to save his life.

And now he was texting. Underneath the desk. Which means he was trying to be sneaky. Which means he didn't want us to notice.

It was just too much, I fell the ground laughing and pointing, and as soon as the other student saw what I was laughing at, they started laughing to.

Pretty soon, the entire Geometry class was literally rolling on the floor laughing. And Mr. Petrelli was turning an interesting shade of red.

"You." he pointed to me, but it took me a minute or two to notice because I was still laughing so hard.

"Yeah?" I asked, everyone around me was still giggling and it took very nearly all of my willpower not to bust out laughing again. Now that I think about it I can't even really remember why it was so funny.

Maybe it was because we were all used to thinking of Peter Petrelli as this sort of superman, someone who would swoop in to save the day whenever we needed him. Regardless of the situation. And seeing him in a situation where he was totally out of his depth was, well, it was humanizing and it knocked him down a peg for everyone.

But enough of this philosophical crap, on with the anecdote!

"If you think that this is so funny then why don't you come up here and teach the class."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Unless you think you can't do it." Oh, wow teach. I am the wrong person to make a bet with. I walked up to the front of the class and started teaching. And I mean seriously, I was actually teaching. I explained the lesson, went through problems, and gave out the assignment and even after that I went around the room and helped people.

I was beast.

And the craziest thing is, I have an F in that class.

* * *

_**Vivian**_

Mr. Wix wasn't all that bad really. In fact, the guy was kinda awesome.

He had this whole…. Vibe thing going on. There was something about him that was really weird, but at the same time ridiculously awesome. Very Dumbledore, if I do say so myself.

"So, ya should know that when ya mop, you're gonna wanna squeegee as few time as ya can git away wit. So the water don't get all grimy." said the custodian. His bright eyes were winking from underneath thick dark eyebrows, making it look like he was constantly squinting.

His skin was tanned and weathered and his hands were callused. Thick, black hair with streaks of gray running through it was peaking out from underneath his faded blue-gray ball cap. He was built like a truck with thick arms and legs and a massive torso. The guy stood about a foot taller than me (not as big a deal as I'm making it out to be, I'm ridiculously short), with broad shoulders and this funny, soft smile always on his face. Like he was constantly grinning at some secret joke.

He wasn't one of those old, weird, crazy-eyed, skinny, janitors you see in the crime dramas who is ALWAYS the serial killer. And he wasn't one of the fat ,lazy, slobs who sits around in some tiny back room watching recorded NickNite marathons all day when he's _supposed_ to be cleaning.

Mr. Wix took his job seriously, and in turn I was to take my duties while working with him just as seriously he did. Which is a lot more difficult than in sounds.

On the first day working with him, I'd gotten lazy and dragged a trash bag down the hallway in stead of carrying it. The bag, which was filled with bacon grease and old vegetables, was to be taken to a compost heap in the back near the garden (yeah, right? I totally didn't know about the garden until that day either). But, since I _had _to be lazy, the bag ended up in with a hole in the bottom in the middle of a carpeted hallway.

Did you know that bacon grease is really hard to get out of a carpet?

So, after being chewed out thoroughly, I had to clean up the mess I'd made and scrub the carpet till the stain was gone. After about an hour of elbow grease Wix declared that it was hopeless and made me _replace _that section of carpet. And it needed to be done before school started the next morning. At about two o'clock in the morning, I finally finished.

After than incident, I was a little more careful.

I did what I was told, when I was told. Promptly and respectfully, I might add. There was nooooo way I was staying up that late again, things were starting to get more and more serious in Grey's class, and it had been leaving everyone wiped.

"Ya k?"

"Huh?" I mumbled, trying to keep my eyes open. Stupid washing machine, lulling me to sleep and whatnot.

"Yer exhausted."

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Control."

"Thought ya had control."

"So did I."

"Then what's yer problem?"

I sighed and straightened. Maybe a stiff back would keep me awake until my shift was over. "Lately we've been working with Mr. Nakamura and Ms. Bennet, combining the Control and Practical Apps classes." I smiled lazily up at him. "Turns out there's a big difference between controlling your powers and actually using them."

"But I've seen ya use yer powers before, looking in on people, telling yer roommates yer gonna be in late. What's the difference?"

"Seeing stuff in the water, it's different than making the water move. And for these particular lessons, moving the water is what I'm supposed to be doing."

The custodian smiled knowingly. "I remember what I was about twenty or so. Fresh outta college, making my way in the world. I'd jist been 'cepted into a development program that was try'n to design a new type of building frame that would hold up better durin' earthquakes and such -"

"You were a building engineer?"

"Yep."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"If ya'd let me git on wit my story, maybe ya'd find out."

"Sorry."

"It's 'k. Anyway, 'bout halfway through the project I started seeing things. Not like crazy things mind you. Like, I could see stripped screw and rusty nails, through the metal that was they were supposed to be holdin' together. I could see frayed steel cables that were maybe 'bout a hundred feet in the air from the ground. I could see -"

"You have abilities?"

"Dagumit gurl let me finish a sentence!"

"Sorry Mr. Wix."

"Anyway. Yes, I do have abilities, and at first, I tried as hard as I could to stop 'em. And I did. And then something' happened," his voice faltered for a moment. "And I reconsidered my earlier decision."

"So you started trying to use your powers?"

"Yep, and here's the part where I can relate to you.

"There are two types of control. The first type, is suppression'. Just keeping it in line, not using it, and not letting' it come out.

"The second type, is actu'ly usin' yer powers. Everyone always tries fightin' the fact that they're special. And their powers only come out when they're excited or afraid, 'cause that's when yer body is getting' pump'd full of adrenaline, and that triggers the reaction, that triggers yer abilities.

"The reason yer so tired, is 'cause you don't normally use the power that yer needing to use. So, that particular part of yer ability is still stuck on adrenaline activated mode. If you wanna stop bein' tired, you need to find something, to trigger that reaction to get to yer abilities without forcing yerself to use so much adrenaline.

"Yer gonna use some adrenaline regardless, 'cause the part of the brain that gives us access to these abilities is connected to the adrenal gland. You've jist gotta figure out how to use not so much."

"And how do I do that?"

"Kid, if I hold yer hand the entire way, yer never gonna learn to walk by yerself. Now, come on, yer a smart gurl, you can figure it out."

I sighed, and Mr. Wix chuckled.

"I know, I know. Now come on, let's go see if Mrs. Wickam's got any leftovers for us." He smiled and pulled my to me feet. And we walked off to the cafeteria.

Something tells me that this punishment, isn't actually gonna be a punishment at all.

* * *

_**Peter**_

Kids are annoying.

And unpredictable.

And rude.

I'm the Principle for crying out loud! And Whittaker totally showed me up. It's not my fault that I'm not very good at math.

But the class did get taught. And Marina did do a really great job. After the whole geometry thing, I'd looked up Marina's file on the computer, and it was….enlightening to say the least.

Apparently, just over a year ago at boy named Scott Michaels had killed himself. He and Marina had been close. She'd said that he wouldn't have done that, that there was something else going on. But the police closed the case, and the school had gotten her counseling. And that had been the end of it.

It made me wonder about this girl. She was so vibrant, so, full. She and Kara and Kevin had become nearly inseparable in the few weeks that they'd been here. And I have to admit, I'm a little bit confused as to how she's gotten over something so devastating so quickly.

Then again, maybe she wasn't exactly over it.

* * *

_**…**_

"Have you found a suitable candidate?"

"I believe so sir."

"Does he have weapons? Manpower?"

"Manpower, yes. But his weapon supplies are lacking."

"Give him something from our personal stores, send someone to train him so that he can train his men, and in two months time, we'll give him the address."

"Yes Mr. Sissaule, right away."

"Good."

* * *

**I NEED HELP! I need stupid little things that could happen at school, I need pairings (no slash), I need fluff, and anything else that anyone can give me. No major plot points 'cause I've already got the big picture drawn, I just need something to color it in with. So, anything you guys can give me would be awesome. And I really haven't thought of pairings besides KaraxKevin, BenxCam, and EmxRobin. If you don't like those, or you can think of anything else, or you've got ideas for love triangles, funny things that could happen, or anything really, I need it. My muse took a bus ticket and a carry on and left me standing in the middle of the road. I could seriously use a replacement. So if you've got anything, PM me. Please and thank you. Oh yeah, and REVIEW!**


End file.
